Bella is a Demi God
by OneHellOfANekoDemon85
Summary: Bella is a Demi God, she is daughter of Hades. What will happen when she sees the Cullens in Forks. E&B R&R thankies. :3
1. First Meeting

**Hey don't own Twilight. Enjoy. **

**Song for the story is... well, I haven't decided yet. :)**

* * *

BPOV

I sighed, watching as the HOLLYWOOD sign disappears from view. My name is Bella Swan (I always hated my last name), daughter of Hades. That's right the one that owns Hell or also known as the Underworld.

Yeah, I'm daughter of the most hated God EVER! But, I love it. I can control fire and souls of the dead. So much fun. Oh, you must be confused. You see, what my kind are called are Demi Gods. Sons and\or daughters of Gods and Goddesses.

I see vampires, werewolves, etc etc, everyday. My mother, Renée, was with my father, Hades for a year. The year after she left him, I was born. My father found out and he grew proud for some reason. Maybe, it's because I'm his favorite. I will never know.

So here I am, on my way to Forks, Washington. I don't know why though. Maybe I just wanted a change of scenery. You may be shocked but being in the Underworld can get pretty boring. All you see is new souls come in day after day after day. Fire everywhere. The only fun thing is that you get to torture souls. Fun times.

So again, I'm driving to Forks, Washington, in my black Bugatti Veyron. Ah, I love my car. I'm not Gothic if you are wondering. The bad thing is that I have to go to the high school since I'm 17. Forever. The good thing is that I get to live by myself. No parents to watch me. I know everything, literally. Hades and Persephone were wonderful teachers, them being a God and Goddess and all.

Oh Persephone, more of a mother to me then Renée. In fact, Renée left me on the doorstep of Hell when I was only one year old. She left me. Those words rang in my head ever since I was five, when Hades explained why my real mother wasn't with us. I grew a hatred for Renee, I'm happy I don't have her as a mother. I don't need her.

I heard that she married someone else now. A guy named Phil. His name made my skin crawl. Such a common guys name. Terrible if you ask me.

Just as I crossed the border into Washington, I was jolted out of my thoughts by an odd, out of place sound.

_This is not the end_  
_This is not the beginning_  
_Just a voice like a riot_  
_Rocking every revision_  
_But you listen to the tone_  
_And the violent rhythm_  
_Though the words sound steady_  
_Something empties within em_

_We say yeah_

_With fists flying up in the air_  
_Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there_  
_Cuz we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear_  
_Until we dead it forget it_  
_Let it all disappear_

_Waiting for the end to come_  
_Wishing I had strength to stand_  
_This is not what I had planned_  
_It's out of my control_

_Flying at the speed of light_  
_Thoughts were spinning in my head_  
_So many things were left unsaid_  
_It's hard to let you go_

_I know what it takes to move on_  
_I know how it feels to lie_  
_All I wanna do is trade this life for something new_  
_Holding on to what I haven't got_

_Sitting in an empty room_

The sound of my ring tone for Daddy. I grinned and laughed. Damn I can be an idiot. I pressed the SEND button and put the cell to my ear.

(Hades=**Bold**\Bella=_Italic_)

"**Dead Bells! Why do you have to go to that town? Don't you get enough already? I already miss you!**" I can basically hear him pouting and I laugh. He huffs and I make my voice sound babyish.

"_Aw, is someone upset? Do you want a timeout, mister?_" I laugh and he growls. I turn my voice back to normal. "_Naw, I'm just kidding Daddy. I miss you already too. Don't worry, I'll be back before you even know it." _He sighs and a smile enters his voice.

"**Persephone says 'hey.' I hope you can come back soon sweetheart. Cerberus misses you as well.**" I bursted out laughing. Oh, how can that giant three- headed dog miss me? I only played with him when I felt like it... Which was all the time. He loved his big red ball. "**Laugh it up, but I'm serious, he's been whimpering... For the first time EVER, but thankfully he is still vicious.**"

"_Daddy, tell Cerberus that I miss him too. And I bet it must be a funny sight to see that dog whimpering... Anyway, I better be going, I'm crossing into Forks now._" I said, sighing. I didn't want to stop talking to my Dad. He is just so cool.

"**Okay. Talk to you later my young Bella.**" I heard a beep and then the line was dead. Just then, I pulled up to a white house. _So this is where I was staying_, I thought.

I grabbed my backpack and two suitcases. I needed to go shopping soon. As I lugged my luggage to my new room, I looked out at the depressing landscape and smiled. Perfect. The door to my room swung open and I nodded. Hades had the house fully furnished a few days ago. I liked it.

I set my backpack on the king sized bed and started to unpack, my iPod on full blast on the iHome cube. My favorite song, What I've Done by Linkin Park came on and I sang along quietly.

_In this farewell_  
_There's no blood_  
_There's no alibi_  
_'Cause I've drawn regret_  
_From the truth_  
_Of a thousand lies_

_So let mercy come_  
_And wash away_  
_What I've done_

_I'll face myself_  
_To cross out what I've become_  
_Erase myself_  
_And let go of what I've done_

_Put to rest_  
_What you thought of me_  
_While I clean this slate_  
_With the hands of uncertainty_

Soon, I felt like I was being watched and looked over my shoulder. Nothing. Eh, must have spent too much time in Hell. I shrugged and finished unpacking. As my back connected with the bed covers when I flopped onto it, I began to get bored.

Once I couldn't stand to stay in the house any longer, I noticed that I can go to the school, since it was almost 7 a.m. Did I forget to mention that I don't sleep? Well, everyone else of my kind does, just not me. So, I can roam the night while everyone else is sleeping. Like a vampire.

I got up with a groan and dressed in faded blue jeans and a T-shirt with Linkin Park on it. _And onto school_, I thought, groaning again.

As I drove into the school grounds, I looked around quickly. Green. Of course, I thought, shaking my head. I wasn't fond of the color but it's still a nice one. My Bugatti Veyron quieted down from a purr into nothing as I cut off the engine in front of the Front Office. With a quick sidewards glance, I saw that there was a mid-age women with red hair. Her purple T-shirt showed too much of her wrinkly skin.

A deep breath and I was in the Front Office. Mrs. Cope, the red- head, looked up in confusion.

"I'm Isabella Swan," I murmured with a wince. I hated that name. I like Bella. And what is with the Swan part? I am not a bird okay?

"Oh yes of course. Your father told me that you were coming," she replied hastily. Then, she looked over my shoulder and sighed dreamily. I didn't think anything of it. Maybe she had a crush on one of the teachers, but whatever not my business.

"Can I just have my papers please?" I said, annoyed that she was taking so long. She looked at me in confusion again, but a look of knowledge came over her face. I bet she has none though. She rifled through some papers and gave them to me.

She was about to open her mouth again, but I didn't stay to listen. I was out of there as soon as the paper touched my hands. Back in my Bugatti, I looked through the papers, memorizing them as best as I can.

Thankfully, my mind is wired to read English, Spanish, Greek, Italian, Russian, French, Icelandic, Latin, and Romanian. Or else, I would be screwed. Don't ask why, I know I just would be.

Other student's trucks and\or cars came into the parking lot. I'm pretty sure lots of them saw my car, but I didn't look up to check. I'm so happy that the windows were tinted so dark that no one can see into them. I took another deep breath and cleared my head. No one is going to bite me. With satisfaction, I got out of my car and walked down the hall to my first class. English.

That is going to be boring. As I said, know everything there is to know on the planet. I've read everything too. Damn this is going to be boring.

The teacher, Mrs. Gomen welcomed me into her super advanced class with her warm smile. I knew she and I would get along. Mrs. Gomen gave me a list of books we will be reading through out the semester. I got a seat in the back and read over the list.

_Shakespeare etc etc. Well that's comforting... and freaking boring! _I thought shaking my head. I considered telling Mrs. Gomen that I already read everything. Yeah, I think I will, at the end of class. I put my head on the desk, listening to her drone on and on. I think I fell "asleep" because I almost fell out of my seat when the bell rang. I looked up and saw through the thick curtain of hair, a baby faced, blonde haired boy standing next to me with a grin.

Instantly, I felt sick. "Hey baby. I'm Newton, Mike Newton." He smiled. Who did he think he was, James Bond? I think he was trying to be sexy but to be honest, I think he looked more like he had a mental problem. I put on my best fake smile.

"Nice to meet you." Mike obviously thought that his "sexy" look worked on me. Yeah fucking right.

"So, baby what's your name?" he asked me, I think he was trying to purr. More like a lawn mower.

"Oh, my name?" He nodded. "My name is STAY AWAY!" I grinned as he looked shocked and took the chance to walk over to Mrs. Gomen. I cleared my throat and she looked up, shocked. When she saw it was me, she smiled warmly and took off her glasses.

"Yes Bella? Can I help you with something?" she said, her head tilting to the side slightly. I smiled at her and shook my head.

"Actually, I just wanted you to know that I've read everything on this list." I held up the reading list and she looked genuinely shocked. She searched my face, I knew all she could see was the truth. Mrs. Gomen smiled and nodded.

"Okay. I'll find something for you to do during class." I nodded and left the room with a wave. Onto History. Great.

Mr. Lonard looked me over and grinned. "Welcome Ms. Swan." I winced and nodded.

"Thanks Mr. Lonard." He pointed out an empty seat in the back and I smiled warmly. I nodded in thanks and sat down silently. Mr. Lonard started his lesson after a minute or two. He knew not to call on me, probably knowing that I'm smart enough to be in his class. Way smart enough. Mr. Lonard decided to take a chance and called on me.

"Ms. Swan can you please stand?" I did so and nodded for him to go on. "Can you tell me one of the major people in the women's rights time?"

I grinned. _That's easy_, I thought. Everyone turned to face me. "Fredrick Douglass. He fought for women's rights and was an escaped slave during the abolitionist times," I said calmly. Mr. Lonard nodded and called the class back to the front. I sat back down. He didn't call on me anymore.

The bell rang and I was out of my seat in a flash. I had Trig next and sighed. Mr. Banner welcomed me like the others, but not as warmly. I could basically feel his annoyance riding off him in waves. Before he could say anything I sat down in the back again. Ugh...

I got bored half way through his class and started drawing on my notebook. After another thirty minutes the bell rang and I was out the door. Lunch was next thank god.

I can finally sit by myself. That is what I was planning to do, until I was intercepted by a bottle blond and her brunette friend. I know their names already. Lauren and Jessica. I considered burning them to a crisp so they can go visit my Daddy. Naw, not now, too many witnesses. But Daddy would be so proud of me though.

"Like, sit with us, like today," Lauren said in her nasal voice. Hmm I wonder how many times the word 'like' can be used in the same sentence. Jessica nodded.

"Like no way. Like why would I want to sit next to like two bitches like you?" I said, mocking her voice. Lauren looked pissed and shocked. Didn't take her long to recover though, since she moved her hand to slap me.

I caught her wrist easily, thanking Hades and Persephone for the fighting they taught me. A sneer crossed my face and I know I looked terrifying, since I inherited that from Hades.

"I suggest you get away from me or else." They ran from me as soon as I let the slut's wrist go. When she turned, I noticed a first degree burn mark on her wrist. She's going to be feeling that later. Good.

I got an apple and sat at the table in the far corner, closest to the door. I had my eyes closed, my head on the table when I heard a throat clearing.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry, but you are kind of sitting at my family's table." I looked up and saw a small pixie like girl... No, vampire. I always loved being near them, though some could be a little creepy. They fascinate me greatly.

A smile crossed my face as I stood up and grabbed my apple and backpack. "I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone sat here. I guess, I'll find somewhere else to sit. Thank you for telling me." And with that I turned and walked out the door. Before the door shut I heard a males voice.

"That's odd she didn't feel one ounce of fear for us." An empath. Great.

I sat at a picnic table for the rest of the lunch period, probably getting soaked by the rain but I didn't care, I could just dry myself off with my power. The bell rang and I stood. Mike Newton ran over to me and grinned.

"Hey babe. You walked out of the lunchroom before I could ask you. Do you want to go out with me this Friday?" he said, grinning sickly. I shuddered.

"Hell no." With that, I walked away. Next is Biology. Oh joy. This is one of my favorite subjects. Mr. Barly told me to sit next to the bronze haired boy. The boy looked up and I was struck with surprise. Vampire as well. Their eyes... They are golden... vegetarian vampire. That kind always fascinated me more than natural vampires. I sat next to him and smiled.

My smile was met with a frown and eyes full of hatred. My scent... DAMN HOW CAN I BE SO STUPID? I quickly threw my shield over me and murmured. "I'm Bella and you are?"

"Edward Cullen," he replied, confusion and relief clear on his face.

"Nice to meet you." Class started and that ended the start of the conversation I wanted to have with Edward. Mr. Barly seemed to want me to get caught up so he didn't call on me. I snuck a peak at Edward next to me and smiled a little. He is so gorgeous, I wonder... No no that will be impossible. I could get him killed as soon as I touched him. Demons, Hades himself... Souls, damn my life is awesome!

I was jerked out of my thoughts when the bell rang and Edward laughed, obviously seeing that I was zoned out. I scowled at him playfully. He tried to control his laughter and smiled.

"What's your next class?" he asked in his musical voice.

"Umm..." I checked my schedule quickly and groaned. "Gym!"

"Okay, mine is English," he said. Edward seemed upset for some reason. I nodded, and sighed.

"See you later." He nodded and left, me heading to gym. I'm going to skip the details, lets just say that it was good for me, I didn't have to play basketball.

I walked over to my beautiful car and got in, driving home. Just as I exited the school grounds, I saw a flash of white. Edward. He was following me. I grinned and laughed. Oh, my sweet Edward. Wait, _my_? I don't know why I said that, erm thought it. I got home and went inside to work on my homework, knowing Edward was watching me.

I blinked and smiled softly. My cell rang. Dad... YAY! I picked up quickly. "Hey Dad..." I said happily. That was when I heard the warning growl behind my house. Something was going on. "Erm, Daddy, I have to go, something is going on."

"Okay, sweetie, TTYL." The line went dead and I ran to my backyard. I was met with a shocking sight...

* * *

**What you think? Like it, hate it? review! ****I'm not sure if this is going to be a cross-over, so if there are any changes do not be surprised. :) :)**


	2. A Great Shock For Me

**Hey people, I don't own twilight. I chosen to not make this a cross over... I think. Anywho, enjoy! BTW I HAVE THEIR CARS ON MY PROFILE! :3 Sorry about taking so long to update, I had tons of homework and a fucking book report...**

* * *

Epov

Sigh. Another boring day at school. I can't see why I can't just skip a day. I been to school for a hundred and eight years, what's so special about today? I tried to run earlier but Alice basically dragged my ass to the Volvo. Right now, she is getting on my last nerve. Sometimes I just wished I could just shove something down her throat and choke her to death. But that can't happen for a couple of reasons.

First off, she is my favorite sister. Second, Jasper would kill me. Third, she is a vampire, she can't die. Damn... That annoying pixie. Wait, if she was a pixie, then where are her wings? Ah well, maybe she got rid of them when she was changed into a vamp.

"Edward, please listen to me, I really do have a good feeling about today," Alice pleaded with me. I said nothing, just kept staring out the windshield. Just a few more minutes to school.

_Edward, please don't run away from school today, I have a feeling that you might want to be there for lunch_, Alice thought to me, a small smile on her face. I looked at her for the first time that morning.

"Why are you blocking your thoughts now? What's going to happen at lunch?" I asked her. I got no answer, just the sign of Alice zipping her lips, locking them, and throwing away the key. Weirdo. Grrr...

I looked out my window, just as a red and black Bugatti Veyron zoomed past us. Damn that's a nice car. But what is it doing here? The only nice cars in Forks are my family's. It looked like it was headed for Forks High. If I concentrated really hard, I could almost see an outline of a human in the car. The windows were tinted so dark that even a vampire had trouble looking in them.

Alice whistled. "Wow, that is hell of a nice car, but I like my Porsche." I nodded and the Bugatti sped out of view.

_Damn, I want a car like that one!_ I heard Rosalie think from her BMW. I rolled my eyes and we were finally at school. I looked around the front car park on my way to my parking space in the student parking lot. Aha, there it is! The black and red Bugatti was sitting in front of the Front Office.

I parked my car and Alice being Alice ran out and to Jasper. I still wish I had a mate like they did. To be in love, but I have a feeling that I will just roam the Earth all alone forever. Oh well.

"Edward, school is starting," I heard Alice whisper. I didn't even realize that the parking lot was almost full. Damn. I got out of my car and hurried to my first class, Trig. That is, until I was intercepted by two sluts, Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. They fluttered their eyes, trying to be sexy is my guess. To be honest, it looked more like there was something in their eyes.

"So, like, Edward. Would you like want to like go on a date with like me?" slut number one asked (Lauren). Annoyance began to build up in me. Can't they EVER take a fucking hint? I turned them down a zillion times already... And that's just this year!

"No Lauren," I replied, forcing myself to be polite. Jessica took the chance to ask me this time but before she even opened her mouth I cut her off. "And HELL no to you Jessica." Still forcing myself to be polite... This is hard. I want to tell them to fuck off.

Making a quick escape I ran at a decent human pace to Trig. I was the first one in the room and we had a sub today. Mr. Banner glared at me as I took my seat in the back.

_Great, Cullen is here. I wish he would just get hit by a car and die_, I heard Mr. Banner think cruelly. Little did he know that I can't be killed. Sucks for you Banner. A scowl crossed his face when he looked at me. He didn't have a chance to yell at me though, since the bell rang and students started piling in. And so, the lesson started.

Halfway through class was boring, Mr. Banner was passing out worksheets without telling us what to do... Except me. I already know whats going on. As I kept my head down, thoughts were bombarding me. Thoughts about the new girl. I think her name is Bella Swan... Her face was in many of the thoughts... especially males. Ew.

I finished my worksheet within two minutes. As I walked over to Mr. Banner to give it to him, his distaste hit me like a ton of bricks... Which is pretty light when you're a vampire. It didn't bother me.

"Here, I'm done with my work... May I go to the library?" I asked in a polite voice. Esme taught me to be a gentleman no matter what. With a forced, hard nod from Banner, I grabbed my bag and left the room.

Ah the library. This is a great time to relax and have no one's thoughts but my own, since teenagers can't stand books anymore. They avoid this place like a plaque. I closed my eyes as I lied down on one of the fake leather couches like the ones they have in Barnes & Noble **(AN: LOVE THAT STORE and sorry about not putting this scene in the first chapter, I didn't think of it till now. Again, sorry and continue to enjoy. Sorry if I am confusing you)**.

After a few minutes, I heard the door open but thought it was one of the teachers, but the scent told me it was different. A teen girl? In a library? Is it me or is that as odd as the devil himself?

I quickly got up and hid so no one can see me, but I could see the girl. She was... Breath taking, beautiful, perfect. No, none of those worked, she was more beautiful than words can describe. Her hair was like a waterfall of dark chocolate, cascading down her back and to the back of her thighs. When she looked up I was able to see her eyes. Deep brown.

The kind that can swallow me up whole. If I looked closely, I can see a bit of red, I think? I shrugged, must be my mind playing tricks on me. I concentrated back to the girl and felt my eyes widen; her beauty stunned me. I haven't seen any creature, human or vampire, as beautiful as her. Her body was small and frail looking, but the look in her eyes gave a different look. They had strength and power hidden in them.

As she looked around, her scent flew to me. I choked and coughed. The scent was too sweet. It was mouthwatering, floral, and a bit of... I don't know what that scent is. Power? Fire? Stone? I don't know, I never smelled anything like it. I reached out to her thoughts, only to grasp empty air. Was she not thinking or something? Why can't I read her mind?

Small, light foot steps made their way around the book shelves. I continued to watch her, hoping she won't notice me. Wait, why am I watching a human girl? What was she to me?

I shook my head and looked at the book the mysterious girl was looking at. _Romeo and Juliet_, oh so she's a fan of the classics? I haven't seen or heard of that in a hundred years. A soft, musical sigh came from the girl's lips as she went to check out the book. Hopefully I would see her again.

Wait... THAT WAS THE NEW GIRL, WASN'T IT? Damn, I'm an idiot. The bell rang and I wan'ts in a hurry, I had a free period. So, I stayed in the library, pretending to read.

_Bella seems great. She even said 'thank you' before she left. Now you don't get any teens like her anymore_, the librarian thought as she sorted through books that were on her desk. _She likes the classics from what I can see. No one checks out Romeo and Juliet on purpose_, her thoughts continued as they met my head. So that was her name. It's beautiful, just like her. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl... It fits.

I put the book down that I was reading and stared out the window, day dreaming. Have I ever mentioned that I only had three people that I actually like to listen to. First is Angela Weber, second is Mrs. Gomen, the English teacher, and lastly was the librarian. They only ever had nice, clean, positive thoughts. My safe harbors.

Not quick enough, the bell rang. Finally, onto my last class before lunch. As I walked, I heard the vile thoughts of Mike Newton. He was thinking of my Bella. Wait, hold on a sec, _my_ Bella? Where did that come from? Vile thoughts of a naked Bella floated into my mind from EVERY FREAKIN' MALE in the entire school... Even the teachers... Creepy.

I didn't even notice the fact that I was already in my next class. History. As I stepped in through the door, Mr. Lonard was thinking about how great Bella is. He likes her too, but he isn't imagining her naked in his room, while his wife was gone. I was thankful for that and sat in my seat in the back, Bella's scent basically driving me mad. So sweet.

When class started, I didn't do anything, just stared at my desk. Mr. Lonard knew not to call on me, and I was thankful for that.

Class was so boring, I'm not going to get into the details. After the bell rang, I was out of my seat and on my way to the cafeteria. Finally, lunch time. The only thing is, it's that I don't eat. Eh whatever, it beats the hell out of doing class work. Alice and the others were waiting outside the door.

"Edward! Hurry UP!" Alice yelled. I laughed silently and followed them inside and to our table. Someone was already sitting there. It was Bella! Alice cleared her throat. Bella lifted her head up off the table in surprise an looked at Alice. Her eyes widened and fascination ran through them.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry, but you are kind of sitting at my family's table," Alice said, smiling. Bella smiled and stood, grabbing an apple off the table and her back pack.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone sat here. I guess, I'll find somewhere else to sit. Thank you for telling me." And with that, she turned and walked back outside, before I could even stop her. I wanted her to stay. I rarely heard Jasper murmur.

"That's odd, she didn't even feel one ounce of fear of us." What? That's so weird. When I looked back at Bella, she was looking at us, as if she heard Jasper. Did she? No, she didn't, she's human. For the rest of lunch, my mind was clouded with Bella. I didn't bother to listen to my siblings, I just stared out the windows again.

Bella. She was sitting on a picnic table, getting drenched by the rain, but she didn't look bothered. Actually, she looked like she didn't even notice. I heard something call my name, but didn't think anything of it. Must be some human girl, thinking about me again.

"Edward... Edward... EDWARD!" Alice all but screamed in my ear.

"Who, what, when, where?" I said, looking around. My gaze fell on Alice and I shook my head. Of course.

"I called your name a hundred and ten times... in counting, and you didn't answer. Did you even see the vision?" Alice asked me. What, Alice had a vision? When? I shook my head no at her and Alice snickered.

_I should've known. You were too busy staring at the new girl, Bella_, Alice thought. I scowled and stood up.

"I'll be getting to class," I almost growled and walked out of the cafeteria. I tried to convince myself that Alice was just being a pixie bitch... But, I can't. She is never a bitch and she was right. I was staring at Bella.

I bid a quick hello to Mr. Barly and hurried to my seat.

"Well, Edward what are you doin' so early from lunch?" Mr. Barly asked. I shrugged.

"Just got bored," I replied. A small smile grazed his face and the bell rang. Sounds of students hurrying to their next class. I snickered to myself and opened up my text book. A growl from a familiar, musical voice floats in through the door to my ears.

"Hell no," and then the beautiful girl that the voice belonged to came into the room. Bella... Mike's thoughts came into my head and I growled quietly.

_I know she wants me. I mean, who doesn't? I'm the sexiest thing in history_, Mike's self centered thoughts made my eyes go black and angry. Bella looked at me and her eyes filled with respect and fascination. I tried to read her thoughts, but it was like she wasn't even there. I wonder why she looked at me like that.

"Go sit next to Edward," I heard Mr. Barly say and felt a jolt of happiness. She was going to sit next to me! I held in an Alice like squeal and sighed. Bella nodded and walked over to me, her scent hitting me full on. My eyes turned black again and I frowned. Bella didn't notice and smiled. Then a look of horror came over her and her scent was gone... Like she has vanished.

"I'm Bella and you are?" I heard her murmur. I smiled.

"Edward Cullen."

"Nice to meet you," she said. Bella looked like she wanted to say something else, but Barly called the class into order. I sighed and snuck a glance at the girl next to me. When I noticed that she did the same thing, I smiled and turned back to the front.

Bella looked like she spaced out during class, seeming to not care what Mr. Barly was saying.

I had a nice laugh when Bella almost fell out of her seat when the bell rang. Haha that was funny. Bella's face turned red and a small giggle escaped her lips.

"So what class do you have next?" I asked.

She checked her schedule. "Umm..." She groaned. "Gym!"

I felt disappointed. I had English next. "Oh, okay, I have English." Bella sighed and nodded.

"Okay..." She sounded disappointed as well. I think I felt relief at that fact. Hm...

Bella murmured a see you later and left, to the gym. I nodded and headed to English. Mrs. Gomen smiled and I sat in the back. She nodded to everyone else who came in and started the lesson. I did nothing, didn't listen to Mrs. Gomen and just stared at nothing, day dreaming until the bell rang.

Finally, the bell went and not wanting to be in school any longer, I run out of the room, to my locker and grab my homework. All at a human pace, sigh. A delicious scent flew up my nose and knew Bella was near by. When I looked, I saw her at a locker a few down from mine. Okay, I am going to act like Alice any minute about this girl if I don't shut my thoughts up.

When I grabbed all the things I needed, I ran out to the Volvo. Alice opened up her hand for the keys and I looked her in the eye.

"One scratch on my baby and you will wish you were never created," I growled warningly. Alice nodded and snatched the Volvo keys out of my hand.

"Alright, alright," she said, rolling her eyes.

"If you weren't going to drive, then why were we waiting for you?" Rosalie asked in a bored, annoyed voice.

"Because I had the keys to the car and you know I would NEVER let you hot wire my car," I said, smirking smugly. Everyone but Jasper and Alice grumbled, so that would be Rosalie and Emmett.

"See you later brother dear," Alice said, smiling. _Have fun stalking Bella_, she thought, mentally giggling. I nodded and hurried into the forest. Sitting in a tall tree, I could see the entire car park. Bella was getting into the awesome Bugatti Veyron and speeded out of there. I ran after her, going almost at full speed to catch up because dammit, this car is Fast!

A small snicker and sigh came from the car and pulled up to a white house. The car door opened at out stepped Bella, looking as if she didn't care about the rain. As she walked through the front door, her cell rang and I heard a squeal of delight.

"Hey Dad..." I heard her musical voice say. Something flashed in front of my eyes, something big and black. It caused me to growl loudly. Bella must of heard it because her next words were, "Erm, Daddy, I have to go, something is going on."

Dammit! The sound of a button clicking and running feet made their way to the backyard door. As it flew open, I caught sight of Bella's confused face, and then cursed myself out mentally for being in plain sight, in her yard.

"What... Oh my God!" Bella yelled and smiled. The big thing that flew in front of me stopped and stood there, eatting the grass. It looked like a horse with wings. "Pegasus!" Bella screamed and hugged the horse thing. Pegasus? What in hell is that? Bella saw me and gasped. "Oh no..."

Her eyes looked between me and the horse. Then, for some reason I was on the ground. Everything turned black, as if I fainted. The last thing I heard was Bella whispering. "You won't remember anything, only that you followed me and was watching over me till night." Then everything went black.


	3. Hey Daddy

**Hey I don't own Twilight or Demigods. Enjoy. BTW ALL OUTFITS ARE ON PROFILE AT ALL TIMES SNEAK PEAK YOU CAN CALL IT!**

* * *

BPOV

I stopped cold just inside of my backyard door. A black horse with black, shiny wings was there, eatting the grass of my backyard in contentment... As if it was used to staring... Which it should be, I did all the time back in Hell.

"What... Oh my God!" I yelled, smiling widely. It was my favorite Pegasus, Black Star! I know, bad name but he had a white star on his forehead and nose and he was black! **(Image of Black Star on profile, sorry if you don't like the name)** "Pegasus!" I don't know why I call Black Star Pegasus, I just did at the time. Running forward, I hugged him around his neck.

I heard a intake of breath and looked over my shoulder at Edward. My eyes widened in fear and looked back at Black Star (Blacky or Blacks for short), then at Edward... Then back at Blacky. I gasped.

"Oh no..." _He sees my Pegasus... DAMMIT! _I rushed forward, Edward falling to the ground his eyes closing... Due to my power... Another one forget to mention. Edward was twitching uncontrollably. I felt guilt come over me as I kneeled down next to him. _I'm sorry about this Edward._

"You won't remember anything, only that you followed me and was watching over me till night," I whispered in his ear. Then I let go, he stopped moving. Edward was going to be like that for a good half hour or so. Looking over at Blacky, I motioned for him to help me get Edward somewhere that wasn't my backyard.

After a minute or two of lifting and pushing, I finally got Edward onto Blacky's back. Black Star looked at me with a look that said, "What's up with the vampy on my back Bells?" I laughed and kissed his nose. What? A girl can't kiss a Pegasus's nose in peace?

"Don't freak out Black Star, he won't bite... Or at least I don't think he will." We both laughed at that and Black Star followed me into the house with Edward on his back. How that horse got through the door, I will never know. Hey, the horse is like two feet taller than the freakin' door! Imagine how much trouble it is to get on his back to ride.

I felt a nudge against my shoulder, then a soft nuzzle with a velvet muzzle of a Pegasus. Turning around, I gently rubbed Blacky's nose and kissed it again. "I'm so happy to see you Blacks, but why are you here? Did Daddy send you?" I murmured.

He shook his head and put his head on my shoulder, at an angle, as if he was hugging me. "No, I just wanted to see my favorite girl," he neighed into my ear. **(Don't know if I spelled that right or not) **I smiled and hugged him tightly. We stood there for what felt like hours, but was only thirty minutes.

The reason I know that is because Edward started stirring. Black Star and I hurried into the living room and placed him on the couch. Change of plans.

"Change what I said earlier. You won't remember anything, only that you followed me home and watched me. Then you hit your head and fell out of the tree you were in. I heard it and saw you fall. You don't have major injuries, you just blacked out," I whispered in his ear. Blacks nudged my shoulder again, when I looked at him, I saw a wet rag in his mouth.

Perfect! Now all I need is a bowl of water. As if he read my mind, Blacks left and came back with a bowl of water balanced on his head. Okay, how the hell does a horse turn on the sink, get a bowl, fill the bowl with water, and put it on it's head? Maybe he used his wings? I don't know.

Black Star placed it on the table in front of me and lied down in the horse way. I pat his head and sat on the edge of the couch, starting to dab Edward's forehead with the rag. After a few minutes, Edward's eyes flickered open and he looked up at me. I stopped dabbing his forehead with the ripped rag and pulled my hand back, smiling.

"Are you okay? You took a nasty fall out of a tree and was knocked out," I said in a well disguised, worried voice. I already knew that he was fine.

"I... I think I'm fine," Edward said, rubbing his head. Weird, he looked extremely human when he did that. Edward looked around with his topaz eyes and his gaze landed on Blacks. "Why is there a horse with wings on the floor?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Uh, it's not real! It's just a statue I made," I said in the best lying voice I could muster. He looked convinced and looked back at me.

"Thank you for um... Whatever you did to stop me from getting head trauma. I owe you," he said smiling. I shook my head.

"You don't owe me anything."

He sighed and rolled his eyes, sitting up straighter, looking around again. I followed his gaze and sighed.

"Yeah I know, a bit morbid and weird right?" I said. Everything was either blue, deep purple, crimson, or black. Well, with my emo looks, it fits right? The couch we were on was mixed with navy blue, deep deep purple, and blood red, the walls were black and purple, the carpet was dark royal blue.

"Not really, I like it. It's very mysterious," he said smiling. I smiled back and looked at the time. Damn, it's eight already. I sighed.

"You should get going, it's getting late and school is tomorrow. I don't want you to get in trouble," I said. He looked at the time and nodded. The expression on his face surprised me a little, it looked like he didn't want to leave. I nudged him to his feet and led him to the door. "Goodnight Edward. Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite." I snickerd.

I knew he couldn't sleep, but he was supposed to act human around me. He didn't know that I knew that he was a vampire. He nodded and hurried out the door without a word. Okay, that stung a little but, whatever. I let it go and went upstairs to my room, flopping onto my bed again, staring out the window.

I didn't realize that Black Star had followed me until he flopped onto the floor. I bet he was tired from flying to my house and carrying Edward inside. Patting his head, I reached into my bedside table, taking out a box of sugar cubes. I noticed that Blacks eyes lit up instantly once he saw the cubes in my hand.

Giggling, I put one in the palm of my hand and held it out to Black Star. His velvet muzzle tickled my hand as he nibbled the sugar. Kissing him between his ears, I looked back out the window.

I stayed like that for what felt like hours, but was only one hour. Just as my eyes closed to rest, not sleep, a figure appeared. I felt his topaz eyes watching me, it felt... Creepy. But it's better than souls, I have to admit. Smiling, I feigned sleep easily, making it look like I was having a good dream.

It stayed like that for the rest of the night, me being watched by Edward. After two hours, I got bored and sighed.

"Edward," came out in a breath from my lips. I sensed him stiffen then relax. He must think that I sleep talk... Possible. I didn't talk for the rest of the night.

Just as the sun was coming up, Edward jumped out of the tree he was in and ran home. Finally! I opened my eyes, looking into a mirror, seeing that they were fire red in the iris. Damn that can only mean a few things.

First, a harpy, siren, etc etc was coming. Second, that meant Daddy was coming. Or third, I was having an attitude or trying to scare someone. It isn't three because I'm not in the mood for scaring and I'm not having an attitude. I knew a beast wasn't coming because I would've smelled it already. So... That meant that Daddy is coming to Forks!

Did he leave a text message or a phone call? I checked my cell and sure enough, there were four text messages. I must have missed them since I put my phone on silent before I lied down on my bed.

Text message one: _Hey Dead Bells! I'm coming to visit, just a head's up. _Okay, onto the next one. Text message two: _Bella? Did you get my message from earlier? If not, I'm coming into town. See you soon sweetie. _Oops... Next one. Text message three: _BELLA WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME? It'S BAD ENOUGH PERSEPHONE DOES THAT! I DON'T NEED IT FROM YOU! _Uh oh. He's getting upset. Text message four: _Sorry for blowing up on you, I'm just worried right now. Please reply. Love Daddy :). _

I laughed and shook my head. Oh Dad... But what the hell, I am his precious little girl. I clicked reply and sent a text.

_Hey Dad, sorry I didn't notice the text messages.  
I had my cell set on silence so I could read, you should know I do that often.  
Can't wait to see you Daddy, Love Dead Bells FOREVER! :)_

I smiled and put my cell on vibrate, getting ready for school. I decided to use fishnet fingerless biker gloves and a ripped black dress. What? I spent time in Hell can you blame me for my morbid dressing?

My cell vibrated and I checked the text reply. He'll be here in five minutes... He better not use his God powers, because I swear to Zeus, I will have to erase everyone's memory of it... Maybe even erase the memory of me. Whatever.

I waited in the living room staring at the wall with fire red eyes. I felt them start to dim into brick red as my dad got closer. He was close enough that I could here the sound of his black Ferrari F430. I want that car badly but I got my Bugatti Veyron... Why do I need the Ferrari? My dad was speeding down the road, probably happily collecting attention everywhere on the road.

Thank Gods I don't have school today, it's Saturday. Within three minutes, Hades was at my door knocking. A big smile crossed my face as I opened the door and hugged my dad. I breathed in the scent of the dead, of home.

"Daddy! I missed you!" I whisper- screamed to him. He laughed and hugged me back just as tightly.

"I missed you too Dead Bells," I heard him whisper. **(Forgot to mention, Hades is loving and caring to his daughter Bella, no one else, except Cerberus and Persephone... And Persephone actually LIKES to be in Hell so what continue reading)**

I noticed two pairs of topaz eyes staring at me and Hades. Edward and Alice. I pulled Daddy into the house and into the living room. "Oh and I like your outfit Daddy," I said smiling. He was in his usual rocker\emo clothes. Ripped skinny jeans, with chains going around the waist, combat boots, a studded bracelet, his ripped leather jacket, and guitar T-shirt. I honestly dig that outfit.

"Thanks Bells. I like yours too," he said smiling. I smiled back and sat next to him on the couch. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I leaned into his side, feeling safe. I always was safe near Hades, he is my father and is one of the Big Three.

The moment between father and daughter was ruined by a knock at the door. Hades eyes flashed as soon as a vampire scent hit my nose. Edward and Alice again. I groaned.

"Bella, you knew there were vampires here right?" Hades thought into my head. I nodded and he sighed in relief as I showed him what happened yesterday. "Okay, good," was all he thought. He knew about the vampires hearing abilities. I did too of course.

As I walked over to the door, I heard Hades sneak into my room so he won't be seen. Good idea I thought sarcastically. I then opened the door to meet two pairs of curious eyes of Edward and Alice.

"Hey what's up?" I asked, leaning against the door frame. Alice looked at my outfit of the black dress, combat boots like Hades has on, and fishnet biker gloves. She squealed and smiled.

"You have awesome taste! **(No I don't!)**" she squealed. I noticed Edward had his mouth hanging open. I coughed.

"Ahm Edward? You might want to close your mouth, or else, you'll catch flies," I said giggling. He snapped it shut at once. His eyes flashed.

"Bella? Who is that man you were hugging earlier?" he asked, seriously. I bit my lip and heard the clunking of combats coming down the stairs. I turned in time to see Hades come around the corner, his eyes black, not his usual red. He must be hiding his true self. A smile creeped up on our faces and Hades wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

I could see shock on the vampires faces as Dad spoke. "Hello. I'm sorry for the short notice but I am Bella's father, Charlie. Who are you?" he asked in a convincing voice.

I knew he was lying to protect our identities but I couldn't help but snickering. Edward looked at me and I stopped instantly. Hades rolled his eyes.

"Hi! I'm Alice and this is my brother Edward," Alice said, speaking up. Hades smiled at her and pulled me behind him. I sniffed the air slightly and my eyes grew wide in terror.

"D-dad..." I whispered. Dad looked back at me and then back at the Cullens.

"I think that it will be best that you leave right now," he said, a threatening note in his voice. They nodded and left in the silver Volvo. Hades turned back to me and took me by the shoulders. "What is it Bells?"

"A fury..." was all I said to make Hades grow upset. He snarled.

"I will take care of this. They weren't supposed to leave the Underworld." And with that, he was going back to the Underworld with the fury behind him. I closed the door relieved that the terrible beast was gone, but sad that Dad had to leave to get it away. A tear slid down my face but I wiped it away.

It took a lot to make me cry, and this made a big impact. Sometimes being a Demigod is tough and isn't the best life. There are also awesome times. Like my life, it's more exciting than the other Demigods life.

My eyes fluttered close and I curled into a ball on the couch. I must look like I'm asleep but really, I'm just relaxing into the couch. Night had fallen and the day was finally over. Relaxing, I let my mind shut down and the night take me.

* * *

**Sorry that it's short. I didn't know what else to write. If you look onto my profile, you will see their outfits like I said in the disclaimer. Thank you and review, tell me what you think. And to be clearer about the fury thing, Bella can easily smell beasts that can hurt her. As in smell, I seriously mean smell, her sense of smell is better than normal, as is her sight and hearing. **

**Anyway review and tell me what you think :).**


	4. Confusion? Yep Big Time

**I don't own Twilight or Demi Gods. Just the plot. :)**

* * *

EPOV

What? What's going on? How come I can't open my eyes? Oh God, am I dead? Wait... I already am dead... Damn. Who is touching me? Then I heard a giggle. It sounded like music... Bella. Great my hearing is back, finally. Then I heard her speaking.

"Blacky, come over here please," she said. Blacky? Who the hell is Blacky? I heard grass being smushed and the smell of horse came over me. Oh.

I heard some neighing and Bella giggled again. Music to my ears. Then I felt hands going around me, soft tiny ones. Why is Bella doing that? Just then I felt the ground disappear from under me and the smoothness of a horse pelt touched my skin. Damn, Bella is strong! After about two minutes of her and the horse trying to get me onto the horses back, I was finally on right.

I heard the sound of skin rubbing against skin, so I guessed that the horse moved it's head to look at my Bella. Also the fact that my head was the soft neck. I heard the horses amused thoughts as it stared at Bella... Maybe at me.

_What's with the vampy on my back Bells? _I froze even more. Did she know what I was? If so then why wasn't she scared? I gulped silently. Then I heard her laugh. Maybe it was a joke between the two. She is kind of crazy but that only adds to her charm.

"Don't freak out Black Star, he won't bite... At least I don't think he will." I gulped again. The sound of laughing came from the horse and Bella. Okay, maybe it is a joke to them. It better be.

Black Star or Blacky moved forward, probably following Bella inside, since the change of temperature was drastic. Black Star nudged something, I'm guessing Bella. A sting of jealousy got to me. Only me, only I can be jealous of a horse that is touching my Bella. Cloth rubbing against cloth got my attention as Bella turned around and rubbed Black Star's nose as I'm guessing. Bella probably kissed the nose of Black Star.

"I'm to see you Blacks, but why are you here? Did Daddy send you?" she murmured. Daddy? As in her father? _Well no shit_, my mind yelled at me. Okay, okay, that was a stupid question.

I felt Blacks, as I had started calling him, shake his head no and wrapped his head and neck around Bella's shoulder, probably as if he was hugging her. _No I just wanted to see my favorite girl _I heard him think. I felt warm arms go around Blacks neck and stayed there for about thirty minutes.

After twenty five minutes, I realized I could move my arms and legs, so that's exactly what I did. MY eyelids twitched, trying to open. Hearing a gasp come from Bella, she and Blacks hurried into another room.

I was lowered onto a couch so I'm guessing that I'm in the living room. Wow a lot of guessing today. I heard Bella kneel down near my ear and whisper.

"Change what I said earlier. You won't remember anything, only that you followed me home and watched me. Then you hit your head and fell out of the tree you were in. I heard it and saw you fall. You don't have major injuries, you just blacked out." Was all I heard. My mind instantly registered that and soon, without my doing so, that's what I remembered.

I flinched at the feel of a wet rag touching my forehead. What? I wasn't expecting it. Hearing a clatter and the sloshing of water, I felt Bella dab the cold rag against my head again. My eyes twitched and I heard a thud of something heavy against the floor. Blacks was probably lying down. Bella kept dabbing my forehead, until my eyes opened a little. Looking up at Bella, she pulled away with a soft, beautiful smile.

"Are you okay? You took a nasty fall out of a tree and was knocked out," she said, seeming worried and innocent. Her voice was like bells.

"I... I think I'm fine," I said, rubbing my head where I think I hit it when I fell out of the tree. Odd, I don't remember anything... But I do know that I didn't fall out of a tree... What the hell is going on? Looking around, my eyes landed on Blacks. His image rang a bell but I couldn't put my finger on the memory. "Why is there a horse with wings on the floor?" I asked confused.

"Uh, it's not real! It's just a statue I made," Bella said, quickly. Panic was clear in her eyes, but it was gone the next second.

"Thank you for um..." What do I thank this beautiful, mysterious creature for? "Whatever you did to stop me from getting head trauma. I owe you," I said with a smile. She shook her head.

"You don't owe me anything." What? She did this for me, I need to do something for her!

I sat up and looked around with interest. It was kind of dark and mysterious in her home. Everything was either blue, dark dark purple, crimson, or black. It fits her. The couch we are on was plaid with navy blue, dark purple, and blood red. Nice. Hearing Bella sigh, I looked back at her.

"Yeah I know, a bit morbid and weird right?" she said, with a smile. I smiled as well.

"Not really. I like it. It's very mysterious," I murmured. I looked at the time. Eight already. I must be going. I did have to seem human, right?

"You should get going, it's getting late and school is tomorrow. I don't want you to get in trouble," she said. Wait what? Tomorrow is Saturday isn't it? Oh whatever. I didn't want to leave and I'm pretty sure it showed. I had no choice but to let Bella haul me to my feet, with her smiling. I love that smile. It lit up her face and made her look so happy.

"Goodnight Edward. Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite," she said, giggling. I laughed and nodded. I had to act human again. For some reason, I felt like I could be myself around her. I left without a word, heading into the forest.

Looking back, I saw Bella's face a split second before the door closed. I checked my cell and saw that I had a text from Alice.

_Edward, you fell for Bella's trick. Tomorrow is Saturday ya idiot! I won't tell anyone since you are my favorite brother. Oh and I hope you and Bella work out. I know you two are perfect for each other. :) - A_

I shook my head and smiled. I knew it. I hit reply and sent her a text.

_Thanks Ali. For everything. - E_

I waited for a while after replying to her text message, watching Bella's house. I heard a giggle coming from it so she must be happy. I heard no movement after an hour, so I went up to her window. Bella's eyes were closed and she was breathing evenly. Asleep.

I smiled and sat just inside her window. "Edward..." came from Bella's lips in a breathy whisper after two hours. I stiffened. Did she wake up? Did she see me? When I looked at her face, she was still asleep. She must be sleep talking. Cute. I stayed where I was, but she didn't talk for the rest of the night. Doesn't matter, I was captured by her beauty. So peaceful when asleep.

The sun was rising, and I dropped out of sight, but staying so I can watch over Bella. I know, stalkerish right? I can't help it though, I feel so protective of her. Like she has to be in my sight.

I looked away when Bella was getting dressed. I sighed and left knowing she will be fine. Running home, my thoughts started to race. Even though they were racing, I couldn't think straight and I couldn't concentrate.

Alice was waiting for me at the front door. I could see she was bouncing with excitement. Her happy thoughts came into my head.

_EDWARD! Hurry up and change into clean clothes. We are heading over to Bella's_, she thought as I passed. I nodded and headed up to my room. Turning on Clair de Lune, I listened to the music as I took a quick shower. After washing up, I changed into the black jeans and button up blue shirt that Alice put on my couch.

Coming down the stairs, I put on my favorite black leather jacket. Alice ran out to the Volvo and screamed. "Hurry up Edward!" I sighed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yelled back. "Stupid pixie," I murmured under my breath.

"I heard that!" she screamed at me. I shrugged and got in the car, starting the engine. Alice was bouncing in her seat, looking out the window, trying not to squeal shockingly. The ride was silent, except for the constant hum coming from Alice. Soon, we pulled up to Bella's house.

I sighed in relief and got out of the car. I turned to see Bella and an older man hugging. He looked like a rocker. Cool. A strong emotion ran through me and I glared at the guy. There was a Ferrari 430 out front, so I'm guessing that it belongs to the man. I heard Bella whisper.

"Daddy! I missed you!" she whisper - screamed. The man, her father, laughed and hugged her tightly. Unfair, I want to be the one that is touching her, jealousy ran through me.

"I missed you too Dead Bells," he whispered back. Dead Bells? What kind of nickname is that?

Alice and I got out of the car and watched Bella and her father. Bella must have noticed us, since she looked right in our direction. She pulled her father into her house and closed the door behind her, after sending one last glance at us. Alice and I looked at each other and murmured.

"Something strange is going on. Why would Bella's father come now, and he wasn't here when she first got here? Why was she living alone?" Alice asked.

Honestly, I didn't notice that her father wasn't here yesterday, I guessed that he was out for some errands or something like that. Looks like I was wrong, don't it?

"I don't know, Alice. Let's get closer to hear their conversation," I whispered and sneaked closer. Yes I know we were eaves dropping, but I couldn't help it. I was curious.

"... I like your outfit Daddy," I heard Bella say. It sounded like she had a smile. I heard a deep chuckle from inside.

"Thanks Bells. I like yours too," her father said. I smiled. I tried reading their minds, but again, it was like they weren't there.

It went quiet inside. Too quiet. I guess they were bonding, you know, Father-Daughter time. Too bad Alice is impatient. After about two hours, she ran to the door and rang the bell. I rolled my eyes at her and stood next to Alice. It was quiet for a few seconds, then the door opened. Bella stood there in a black dress, combat boots, and fingerless, fishnet, biker gloves.

My mouth flopped open and I stared. Alice saw Bella and squealed... Right in my ear. Ow. Bella leaned against the door frame.

"Hey, whats up?" she said calmly.

"You have awesome taste!" Alice squealed. Bella smiled a little. She nodded. Bella looked at me.

"Ahm, Edward? You might want to close your mouth, or else you'll catch flies," Bella said, with humor in her eyes. I closed my mouth quickly.

"Bella? Who is that man you were hugging earlier?" I asked her, seriously. I noticed her biting her lip, it made her look sexy, if I do say so myself.

The clunking of combat boots on wooden stairs got my attention as the man from earlier came into view. His eyes were black, like a vampire's. A smile appeared on Bella's face as she watched her father coming closer. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and once again, I felt the jealousy running through me. Why couldn't I be the with my arm around her? Enter an invisible pout here.

"Hello. I'm sorry for the short notice, but I'm Bella's father, Charlie. Who are you?" he said in a deep, secretive voice. Alice smiled brightly.

"Hi! I'm Alice and this is my brother, Edward," she said, with a squeal. Charlie nodded and smiled. Behind him, Bella gasped quietly and her eyes widened with something... Terror, fear, or something else.

"D-dad..." Bella whispered in a broken, afraid voice. Charlie turned to look at her and she nodded in a silent conversation with them. He looked back at us with a deathly look in his eyes.

"I think it's best if you leave... Right now," he said, his eyes narrowing. Is it me or did I hear a threatening note in his voice?

However, we did leave. We got in the Volvo and sped off... Or that's what they think. We stopped when we were out of their sight, got out of the car, and ran right back. We kept hidden again and listened to her and Charlie.

Charlie grabbed Bella by her shoulders and looked straight at her glazed over eyes. "What is it Bells?"

"A fury..." A fury? What the hell is that?

Bella's father grew noticeably upset and growled. "I will take care of this. They weren't supposed to leave the Underworld." The Underworld? As in Hell? No no, it can't be. Maybe it's just an inside joke.

Alice looked at me, and I shrugged. Looking back, we saw that her father was speeding down the road, away from the house. A flash of a leathery brown, something that we wouldn't have noticed if we weren't watching as carefully as we were. Bella looked after her dad and closed the door. The sound of tears falling to the ground reached us. Bella was crying. All I wanted to do now was go and comfort her, to make her stop crying. The only thing that kept me from doing that was Alice holding onto my arm.

"No Edward, not yet," she whispered. All went quiet again in Bella's house.

"Okay Alice," I agreed and ran back to the Volvo with Alice following behind me. We raced home hurrying.

Pulling in, Alice shot from her side and into the house. I rolled my eyes, following her slowly. Emmett looked at me and I ignored all the looks.

"Edward, where were you and Alice?" Esme asked, with wide innocent eyes. I shook my head and headed up to my room. Closing my door and locking it, I turned on Clair De Lune and stood out the window, gazing at the dying light.

Today's events were shocking and confusing. I don't know what to make of it. The Underworld, a fury, Bella's father... It's all so confusing. All I know is that Bella isn't human and that she knows something about my family and me. I know she isn't human and I'm set on finding out what she is.

Standing by my window, I continued to think. What is that beautiful, mysterious girl that lives in the dark house? I will find out.

* * *

**So what you think? Sorry I didn't update soon. I was busy, and the fact that my head hurted like hell... So review please. Again I'm sorry I haven't updated as quickly as you would've liked. :(**

**Oh and PLEASE take the time to read my new story, Not What You Think. Please? *pouts* I'm kind of sure it sucks ass, but I want your opinions, they mean so much to me. **

**You know the drill, no being mean to me in reviews, unless you don't want me to continue my stories. I will try to update for my other stories Cullens Read Twilight and Bella Can Sing AND HOME VIDEOS as soon as I can.**

**I know I let y'all waiting for Cullens Read Twilight, but you know I've been working on my other stories. **

**Oh great now I'm rambling, bye. Review for me! :) :) ^_^**


	5. Goodbye

**Guys this is not a chapter. My life is now over. The love of my life is gone and... It hurts too much to write the fanfics. I'm sorry but I'm not continuing to write anymore. **

**I am sorry for all those who wanted me to continue but... Now that Teitur is gone, I cannot live. He took my heart away when he left and...**

**I'm sorry... **

**Goodbye,**

**DeeDeeCullenforevah.**


	6. A Confrontation? The Hell?

**Hey! I don't own twilight or demigods, no matter how much I want it! Sorry about saying I wasn't going to continue writing, but I am. I hope you are all happy. Thank you for the reviews, those helped. Hope you enjoy. :)**

BPOV

The weekend passed by quickly. I just stayed home, in bed, staring at the wall. Even Black Star couldn't get me out of bed. I missed my dad, Persephone, Cerberus... I missed them all!

So, right now I just got out of the shower. My hair dripped water as I looked for something to wear to school. I chose black, plain flats, a black vampire shirt, black ripped jeans, and a black, fingerless, leather glove on my right hand.**(you should know by now that the outfit is on my profile)** I looked in my full length mirror and sighed.

I looked the same as always. Dull hair, dull dead eyes... All the same. I went to get some necklaces and bracelets. I chose several necklaces, the Vampire Knight accessory necklace, a vampire teeth necklace, and a wrought iron vampire teeth. I loved these necklaces. The bracelets I chose are cool too.

For my bracelets, I chose a I heart vampires bracelet and a crucifix cuff. There my outfit is all great. It usually takes longer to get ready but this time it only took me a few minutes. **(Damn... I hate it when I go all out on outfits... It's so annoying!) **As you probably guessed, the theme for my outfit today is vampires. I plan on giving some hints to the Cullens that I know what they are.

Hurrying to my car, I locked the door behind me and slid into my driver's seat. Starting the engine, I tightened the strap on my glove. Backing out of my driveway, I watched for anyone coming up behind me... Not even looking into the rear view mirror. I was upset today and my mood can easily get worse if I looked in a mirror. Speeding down the road to school, I didn't pay attention to anything, too caught up in my thoughts.

I didn't even notice that I was pulling into a spot in the parking lot in front of the school. Or that Edward was standing at the school entrance. Turning off my car, I rubbed my left wrist that had the crucifix cuff on it. I could feel my scar under it starting to tingle, for some reason. Looking around, I made sure that no one was looking before taking off the cuff. The scars on my wrist from some rough souls were turning pink. Nothing unusual, this happens every other week.

There was knock on my window and I yelped, gripping my Dead Flame sword that is disguised as a mechanical pencil. My thumb was pressed against the eraser, ready to turn it into the weapon I love. My sword. Looking out my window, I saw that it was only Edward. Sighing in relief, I put the pencil back into my bag. Opening the door, I turned so that I was sitting sideways, facing Edward.

"Can I help you Mr. Cullen?" I said in a joking way. He smiled.

"I was wondering if you were going into shock, you just froze there and had a glazed, far away look in your eye. I can see that I was wrong." he smiled. I giggled.

"Sorry if I worried you, I was just thinking about so much," I said in a sickly sweet voice. He rolled his eyes and patted my head. I cringed away. "Never touch my hair mister!"

"Okay, sorry." He wasn't sorry... I could see it as clear as day. He laughed and held out his hand. I shrugged off my jacket and took his hand, helping me out of my car.

He looked over my outfit and stiffened. I caught some words that he was murmuring. "Vampires... Does she know something?" I smiled.

_Oh yes I know something vampire, _I thought to myself. I started to walk away until Edward came in front of me. What the hell? Edward had a serious face and his jaw was clenched. This can't be good.

"Bella, I know you aren't human and I need to know what you are... Now," Edward said tightly. I shook my head in disbelief. No, I won't tell him anything.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Of course I'm human, what are you talking about?" I lied as best as I could. The rest of his family came up and surrounded me. Oh Daddy help me! My hand went to Dead Flame on instinct and gripped it tightly. To them, it would look like I was playing with my favorite pencil. Oh Hades help me.

"We know you are not human, Swan. So give it up and tell us!" Rosalie growled, glaring at me. I smirked back at her, even though I was losing my temper. I better not lose it, because if I do get any angrier, then my eyes will turn red and I will attack, giving myself away.

"If you are implying that I'm not human, then how do you know? Are you not a human as well?" I said. I already knew they were vampires but I had to hear their reply to it. It was bound to be interesting.

"Well... uh... um... erg... um..." Was all that was said around the group of Cullen kids. I smirked.

"Thought so. You have no place to say that I have a secret. I do not have a secret and even if I did, I would never tell any of you!" I shrieked and got back into my car. Starting the engine, I sped out of the parking lot as quickly as possible. Looks like I'm not going to school today.

I didn't know where I was going, just that it was away from here. I didn't see anything outside the windshield, I saw nothing. I just kept driving, although I noticed that the 'You are now leaving Forks, Washington. Come back soon!' sign passed me. Great, I have to come back though, maybe in an hour... maybe more. I just want to get out of here.

"They know something," I whispered. I've been so careless around here, I need to be more careful. Yeah right! This is too much fun, I'm going to keep doing this! Screw becoming exposed, I'll just expose them for what they are. Vampires. Oh, yes, I'm very evil and no one can do shit. I can kill them all with a snap of my fingers... Although I'll keep the Cullens alive, I actually like them.

I snapped out of my thoughts, realizing that I pulled over at the shoulder of the road, next to a forest. Perfect. Driving a bit more, I found a place where I can hide my car from anyone coming down the road. Getting out of my car, I started walking through the forest. I got lost in my thoughts again, walking forward not seeing anything.

Why did they confront me? What threat am I to them? Okay, I know that's a stupid question. Ouch! Rubbing my head I looked at the tree I ran into. Damn... I rolled my eyes at myself and continued to walk through the trees, bushes, shrubs, and whatnot. Twirling Dead Flame in my hand, I walked forward.

After about two hours of walking, still not tired, I saw a break through the trees. Hm, I got closer and looked through the branches. A very beautiful meadow lay just beyond the trees. I gasped and froze, I have never seen such a beautiful place... Other than hell but that's just to me. My eyes flickered around, taking in every detail of the meadow.

Creeping forward, slowly, I was on the edge of the meadow. Making sure I wasn't seen from behind, I walked into the center of the meadow. I sighed and sunk to the ground so that I was lying on my back. Staring up at the sky, at the gray clouds. I sighed and just lied there, grateful for the silence that is rare for me. Being in Hell, there is no silence, mourning souls, Dad and Persephone... Ew.

I hummed quietly to myself and just stayed there. I could tell that the day was passing by quickly, but I didn't feel like moving.

After about four hours, I could tell that the school day was over, still not moving. Who cares if I miss some days of school? Oh, wait, no one... Well, except maybe the Cullen people, but they only want to know what I am. Like that would happen. A shriek rang through the air and I sighed, what now?

A flash of leathery brown landed in front of me. Oh God not again!

* * *

**Sorry that it's so short. I felt like that I should end it there. Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon. :) Oh, and thank you Pianogirl05 for the suggestion of a confrontation but I know you wanted everything to be out in the open. I'm sorry I couldn't do that but this is funner! **

**Please review you know how much I love them 3.**


	7. What Just Happened

**HI HI ONTO THE CHAPTER NO I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

* * *

EPOV

I stayed in my room for the rest of the weekend, listening to music and thinking of Bella. She is so different from the humans here, I want to know why. I want to know why she can't sit still, I want to know why she is always on edge... I want to know who she is. I'm awestruck by her and I can't even get close enough to her.

On Saturday, I thought of Bella even more. I couldn't concentrate on anything but her. I just sat near the glass wall, staring at the winding river and forest. There was a light breeze making the leaves sway, the water churn a little. My thoughts were all mixed up and so confusing.

That's why I stayed in my room. Everyone noticed that I was frustrated and would ask what was wrong... That would be annoying.

That's why the weekend flew by quickly. So here I am now, driving to school. We were going to be about an hour early but I don't care. I wanted to get to school before Bella. We decided that we are going to confront her about her secret, make her tell my family and me and whatnot.

Pulling into my parking space, my siblings got out, heading over to the picnic tables to wait for Bella. I stood near the school, waiting impatiently for my Bella. I just wanted to see her, talk to her.

I heard the sound of a car coming closer and soon, a familiar Bugatti came into the school parking. Bella was here. Walking over to her, I noticed her looking around, then back down. What was that about?

I shrugged and knocked on Bella's window gently, to not break the beautiful car. No one wants to see that. Bella jumped and yelped, since I took her by surprise.

I noticed that she was gripping a mechanical pencil tightly, her thumb on the eraser. Confusing. Bella looked at me and I was quickly captured by her eyes. I saw Bella grin and put her mechanical pencil away. I'm confused about the pencil thing. Then she opened her door and I stood back to not get hit by it. She had a grin on her face as she sat sideways in her seat.

"Can I help you Mr. Cullen?" Bella said, giggling. I smiled widely at her voice.

"I was wondering if you were going into shock, you just froze there and had a glazed, far away look in your eye. I can see that I was wrong," I said with a smile. She laughed again and my mind clouded over at the sound.

"Sorry if I worried you, I was just thinking about so much," she said sweetly. I rolled my eyes and messed with her hair. She jerked her head away from me and sent a playful glare at me. "Never touch my hair mister!"

_Listen to her Edward, don't touch her hair!_ Alice yelled at me in her thoughts. I rolled my eyes again.

"Okay sorry," I said with a smirk. We both knew I wasn't sorry. Holding my hand out to help her out of her car, which she took, I looked at her outfit and stiffened. The theme was vampire I bet. "Vampires... Does she know something?" I murmured. She couldn't know something, she was human, or is she?

I saw Bella walk away with a slightly smug look and stopped her, by appearing in front of her. My jaw was clenched as I looked down at her.

"Bella I know you aren't human and I need what you are... Now," I said tightly. It sounded more like a growl, snarl, and hiss all rolled into one. I saw the disbelief on Bella's face and instantly regretted saying that.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Of course I'm human, what are you talking about?" I had to admit, she is a very good liar but her eyes didn't hold mine, giving her away.

The rest of my family came up, since they heard us and surrounded Bella. Bella's face held a panicked expression and she gripped her mechanical pencil again, this time it looked like she was playing with it nervously. Her expression turned from panicked to pleading to emotionless one second flat.

"We know you aren't human Swan. So give it up and tell us!" Rosalie growled at Bella. I nearly attacked Rosalie for that, no one is mean to my Bella. A smirk appeared on Bella's face.

_Why can't this little bitch confess?_- Rosalie, I growled quietly.

_Her emotions are so confusing. They change so drastically and quickly, it's giving me whip lash. I didn't even think that was possible!_- Jasper, I agree.

_Erg! She keeps changing her mind, and I can't see her. Too confusing!_- Alice.

_I am so bored right now. I know they want to find out what Bella is and all but she hasn't done anything to us. I say leave her be._- Emmett, damn I didn't know he could be so serious. I agree with him!

"If you are implying that I'm not human, then how do you know? Are you not a human as well?" Bella said. She had us there.

We were lost for words, not saying anything. Even Rosalie didn't have a smartass comeback.

_Damn, she has a point and she just cornered us!_ - Alice. Oh really pixie? I didn't notice. Yeah, I'm being VERY sarcastic.

"Thought so. You have no place to say that I have a secret. I do not have a secret and even if I did, I would never tell any of you!" she shrieked as she jumped into her car.

Everyone stood dumbstruck, then my anger got over me.

"Why the hell did you come over here when I told you not to? I could've gotten her secret myself!" I yelled. They looked down, even Rosalie. "I worked hard for her trust and this happens? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"We just want to make sure everyone is safe. For all we know, she can kill all of us," Jasper said. I shook my head.

"You don't know her, none of us do," with that, I got into my car and drove off.

They could walk in the rain for all I care. Following Bella's scent for a while. After about one hour, I noticed that we drove out of Forks. Great.

I continued to follow her, before I noticed that she parked her car in the forest to hide it. Bella's scent was strong, signaling that she walked through the forest. I smiled and parked my car next to hers, then got out and ran the trail of her scent.

I saw her in front of me and stopped running, keeping her in my line of sight. I almost burst out laughing when she ran into a tree. That was funny. She continued to walk rubbing her head with me following her about ten yards back, trying not laugh.

We walked for two hours and I was confused. Isn't she tired? Good Lord she walked for two hours straight, no stopping or a sign of her getting tired. I saw a break in the trees and hurried forward.

She stopped and gasped. I noticed that it was a meadow... My meadow! Bella walked forward into the middle of the meadow and I stood in the shadows near the edge of the meadow.

Watching Bella, she sunk to the ground, till she was on her back and sighed. I smiled at her, though she couldn't see. I sat on the edge of the meadow and watched her, only thinking of my Bella.

She seemed peaceful in the silence, and I have to admit, it is nice. I don't get enough of this type of silence at home, thank God I found this place when we first moved here.

I heard something musical and looked at Bella. She was humming. It was a very peaceful tune. I smiled and lied back, looking at Bella. Hours passed and the school day was over, but Bella didn't move.

I stayed where I was, loving the quiet. Clearing my mind, I closed my eyes and sank into peacefulness.

I don't know how long it has been, until I heard a scratchy, terrible shriek from the sky. My eyes popped open to see Bella on her feet, her eyes cold and hard. What the...

There was a flash of brown, then a loud thud. Bella growled and grabbed her mechanical pencil from earlier.

"What are you doing here... Fury," she hissed. My mouth fell open and I backed into the forest slowly, keeping Bella in my line of sight.

"Why hello my Mistress. Long time no see," said the brown thing, in a scratchy, snake like, female voice. I shuddered in disgust but kept watching Bella. She growled, clicking the mechanical pencil's eraser. Shit, that isn't a mechanical pencil, it's a fucking sword! I know that since the pencil erupted into a gold blade with an onyx and ruby stone hilt. Fuck.

"And I will repeat myself, what are you doing here?" Bella said darkly.

"I just came with a message from your father, Hades," the thing said. Was that a Fury? I recognized the brown flash from last time I saw it when Bella's father Charlie left. Wait, what? The Fury said that a guy named Hades was her father, not Charlie. Does that thing mean Hades, as in the Greek God Hades? Ruler of the Underworld?

"What is the message?" I heard Bella say calmly.

"He says that you should be more careful with your secret Mistress. He says that the Cullens will find out who you are," it replied. So she does have a secret.

"Yes, thank you Fury. You may leave," Bella said dismissively. The Fury shook its brown, leathery head.

"No no Mistress. I am quite hungry for some human meat... And that vampire behind you looks very appetizing," it said, licking what I think is its lips. Ew. Bella looked over her shoulder, right at me and gasped, her eyes widening, then the irises in her eyes shrunk. She turned back to the Fury.

"You shall not touch my Edward, you sick, disgusting Fury!" Bella screeched as she jumped forward, stabbing the Fury through its chest. With a scream, the thing turned into nothing but yellow dust.

Bella wiped her hair out of her eyes and turned so she was facing me.

"Edward... come out... Please," Bella murmured. I did as she said and came out, walking over to her. She looked up at me with pleading eyes. "Please don't be afraid of me Edward," she whispered.

"I'm not," I whispered. She looked up at me and dropped her blade quickly. Then she hugged herself to me tightly. I froze in shock, then my arms wrapped around her.

"So you still want to know what I am Edward?" she whispered. I nodded.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I whispered back.

"I want to," she breathed out.

* * *

**Well there you have it. Hope y'all liked it, I'm sorry it took so long. I had writers block for a while. Anyway, review. I'm sorry if you're confused. **


	8. Telling Him A Secret And Story

**Hey. Here is the next chapter for Bella is a Demigod, enjoy. I do not own Twilight or any Greek Gods. **

* * *

BPOV

A Fury landed in front of me with it's terrible shriek. I cringed internally but stood my ground. I would not show this thing any weakness. I know that all it wants is blood and death. My expression turned cold and hard. The leathery brown creature landed in front of me, its yellow teeth flashing. I shuddered in disgust.

"What are you doing here... Fury," I hissed darkly. I heard the crunching of grass under feet, but I dismissed it as an animal. How wrong was I? I was too caught up in ways to destroy this disgusting being, I didn't even notice the vampire till later on.

"Why hello my Mistress. Long time no see," Macura, the Fury said in its terrible voice. I growled and glared. I am no Mistress of hers! My thumb pressed down onto the eraser of my mechanical pencil, making it change into Dead Flame. I gripped the onyx and ruby hilt, the gold blade gleaming in the dim light. I smirked slightly and took my defensive stance. One foot slightly behind the other.

"And I will repeat myself, what are you doing here?" I growled, darker then before.

"I just came with a message from your father, Hades," the thing said. I relaxed slightly, but stood my ground still. I continued to glare.

"What is the message?" I said, feigning calmness. I seemed calm on the outside, but on the inside, I was boiling with rage.

"He says that you should be more careful with your secret Mistress. He says that the Cullens will find out who you are," it replied. Oh shit. Now I really have to be more careful if my father wants me to be. I nodded slightly.

"Yes, thank you Fury. You may leave," I said, in a dismissive tone. The Fury shook its brown, leathery, ugly head with a small, yellow fanged smirk.

"No no Mistress. I am quite hungry for some human meat... And that vampire behind you looks very appetizing," the Fury said, licking what is supposed to be its lips with its forked tongue. Ewww.

I looked over my shoulder slightly, seeing Edward in the shadows. I gasped in fright, for Edward, and shock and felt my eyes widen. I turned back to the Fury with a snarl.

"You shall not touch my Edward, you sick, disgusting Fury!" I screamed in anger and hate. No way is this thing going to lay one claw on _my _Edward! Jumping forward, I stabbed the thing through the chest and with a shriek, it exploded into yellow dust. It was a signal that the monster is dead.

It was then reality crashed on me. Edward just saw a Fury, saw my sword, and saw me kill the monster! Shit! He must think I'm a monster or something right now. My eyes suddenly teared up and then I turned to face Edward, wiping my hair out of my eyes.

"Edward... come out... Please," I murmured quietly. He did as he was told and came out till he was right in front of me. My face turned pleading as I looked up at him. "Please don't be afraid of me Edward," I whispered.

"I'm not," he whispered back. Looking up at him, I dropped my blade to the ground. Then I hugged myself to his cold, stone body, making him freeze in shock. However, after a few seconds, his arms wrapped around me, hugging me to him tightly.

"So you still want to know what I am Edward?" I whispered. I felt him nod slightly.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he whispered back. I'm happy he's giving me a choice. I do want to tell him, but I'm not ready to tell the rest of the family.

"I want to," I whispered, the words coming out in a breath. So here we are, sitting in the middle of the meadow, me in front of Edward, our knees almost touching.

"What are you Bella?" Edward asked. I played with my hair.

"Promise you won't say anything to your family?" He nodded. "You promise not to judge me?" Again, he nodded. I looked down. "I'm a Demi God, half human, half God," I said clearly. I continued. "I am daughter of Hades and a human named Renee. I never met her, nor do I want to. She abandoned me on the footstep of Hell... Literally," I said.

"Hell?" Edward asked. I nodded.

"Otherwise known as the Underworld, World of the Dead," I said, ticking the names off my fingers. He rolled his eyes.

"So I've lived in Hell for my whole life, dealing with passing souls of the dead... The only fun time is when you are torturing them," I grumbled.

"Torture them?" he asked, suppressing laughter. I nodded.

"Yes torture souls. I have my own way, but I'm not going to tell you, because if I did, I would have to kill you," I said with a sweet smile. His eyes widened, then he smirked.

"Bella, you can't kill me. I'm a-" he stopped himself. I smirked back.

"You're a vampire, I know," I laughed. His eyes widened even further.

"H-How did you know?" Edward stuttered. I giggled.

"I knew ever since I first saw you," I said with a grin. He looked like he was about to faint, it just made me start full out laughing. I was holding onto my stomach at his face, laughing my ass off.

"Can we please get back to talking about you?" Edward asked desperately. I nodded and continued to tell my story.

"Anyway, I learned everything there is to need to know about the world, I learned how to fight with the help of Hades and Persephone. She's like my own mother, since I didn't have one when I grew up. Persephone hated Hell, but when I came, she grew closer to Hades and finally admitted to herself that she loved him. I was happy to have a mother, even if it wasn't by blood.

"Anyway, I never left the Underworld till I first came here or the occasional updating on this world. Really, I'm not that interesting," I said with a sly grin. Edward shook his head.

"Actually, I find this quite interesting. I never knew the Greek Gods were actually real!" Edward exclaimed. I laughed again and sighed.

"It can be awesome at times. Like, having powers and whatnot. I have the power to control fire, souls, minds, etc etc. However, there are terrible times to. For example, being in danger by the monsters, such as a Fury. Also, since I'm daughter of the most hated God ever, I am banned from Olympus. Well, not really banned, I'm just unwelcome," I restated, shrugging. Edward was frozen, taking this all in I suppose. Then... I got a great idea.

While Edward was taking this all in, I grabbed a black marker from my pocket, I always keep one with me, and started to draw wire-rim glasses, a mustache, and a little heart on his face. I sat back and smirked, shaking with silent laughter. **(Don't say a fucking word, just let me have my fun on Edward XD) **

After a few minutes, Edward started to stir and he blinked. His face still had shock on it and I was waiting for him to notice the drawings. He blinked.

"Why does my face feel like there is something on it?" he asked. I shrugged and tried not to laugh. He glared and ran to the water... Then shrieked. "What the hell happened to my face?" he screamed. I'm sorry, but he sounded like a little girl... So of course, I busted out laughing. He turned and glared at me. "You did this didn't you?"

I nodded, still laughing. He washed off his face and sat next to me. "So can you continue? How did you know that I was a vampire?" he asked, curious. I leaned against him and sighed.

"I had to meet, torture a lot of mythical creatures that did wrong," I whispered. Edward hugged me to him and smiled.

"Well, I'm happy you decided to share your secret with me and I promise, I will not tell anyone," he said with a serious face. I believed him and nodded.

"Thank you," I murmured. For the next two hours, I stayed in his arms, till it grew dark. Edward didn't seem to mind. I sighed in contentment and closed my eyes.

A sudden chill made me open my eyes and I noticed that it was near midnight. Huh, must've blacked out, hey even though I don't sleep, I 'faint.' I shook Edward lightly and pulled out of his arms.

"Edward, we have to get home," I whispered. He nodded and we walked towards our cars in silence. I almost laughed aloud when I noticed his Volvo near my car. "Well, see you later Edward," I said with a grin. He smiled back.

"Till tomorrow Bella," he said. He took my hand and kissed my knuckles. I blushed and got into my car. With a wave, I drove off back to Forks.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. You know what to do. Review, just clicked the purple button. **

**Lower.**

**Lower.**

**Right there!**

**|**

|

|

V


	9. Listening To Her Tale

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! Hope you like it.**

* * *

EPOV

We sat in the middle of the meadow, Bella in front of me. Our knees almost touched, I could feel the body heat coming from her. It was warm and kind of nicem, the feeling on my cold skin. She was playing with her hair, twirling it around her finger and tugging at it. It was kind of cute.

"What are you Bella?" I asked, my curiousity getting the better of me. She smiled... Slightly.

"Promise you won't say anything to your family?" she asked. I nodded quickly. I'll do anything for her... Okay well, maybe not anything, but you get my point. "You promise not to judge me?" Again, I nodded. I could never judge her. This is who she is and I won't judge that. Her eyes looked down and her voice rang clear in my ears. "I'm a Demi God, half human, half God. "I am daughter of Hades and a human named Renee. I never met her, nor do I want to. She abandoned me on the footstep of Hell... Literally," she said.

She never met her mother? What about Hell? The Greek Gods can't be real! Well, if vampires are real, why can't other mythical beings be?

"Hell?" I asked. Honestly, I think I knew it was real, but I never wanted to confirm it. Well, now its out of my hands... I think. She nodded with some sort of amusement on her face.

"Otherwise known as the Underworld, World of the Dead," she said, mockingly as she ticked the names off her fingers. I rolled my eyes at her foolishness and smiled slightly. She looked so free, now that her secret is out in the open.

I promised I wouldn't tell anyone and that's exactly what I'm going to do! I won't betray her. Bella looked around, as if searching for something. With a satisfied face, she turned back to me with a smile.

"So I've lived in Hell for my whole life, dealing with passing souls of the dead... The only fun time is when you are torturing them," she grumbled. I nearly choked at the mention of torturing souls. How is that even possible? My eyes widened. Then, I had to fight the urge to laugh.

"Torture them?" I asked, trying to not laugh. She nodded with a smirk.

"Yes torture souls. I have my own way, but I'm not going to tell you, because if I did, I would have to kill you," she said with a wide smirk. I'm pretty sure my eyes were the size of saucers before my lips turned into a smirk. She can't effin kill me. I'm a vampire, sure she is daughter of Hades but I bet I'm stronger than her.

"Bella, you can't kill me. I'm a-" I stopped myself in time, locking my lips together. Her smirk only grew. That can't be good. She's a very smug person for a teenager.

"You're a vampire, I know," Bella said with a laugh. I nearly fainted in shock, and I didn't even think that was possible.

"H-How did you know?" I managed to say. She pressed her lips together, yet a giggle escaped her lips. Even in my panicked thoughts it was beautiful.

"I knew ever since I first saw you," she said with a grin. I was about to faint... Again. I guess that made her start to full out laugh. She was clutching her stomach, rolling on the ground, and tears were falling from her eyes. I am so happy I can't blush anymore.

"Can we please get back to talking about you?" I asked. I was desperate to get the subject back onto her. I waited while she calmed herself. Then she nodded and continued talking about her life.

"Anyway, I learned everything there is to need to know about the world, I learned how to fight with the help of Hades and Persephone. She's like my own mother, since I didn't have one when I grew up. Persephone hated Hell, but when I came, she grew closer to Hades and finally admitted to herself that she loved him. I was happy to have a mother, even if it wasn't by blood," she continued. I smiled at that, happy she had a mother figure.

Actually, I really want to meet her parents. I want to meet the people that made her who she is today.

"Anyway, I never left the Underworld till I first came here or the occasional updating on this world. Really, I'm not that interesting," she said with a lyish grin. I shook my head at her.

"Actually, I find this quite interesting. I never knew the Greek Gods were actually real!" I exclaimed loudly. She smiled and laughed. Then she sighed and leaned back on her hands, her head rolling back, showing her neck. Igripped onto my wrist to keep myself from reaching for the delicate skin that lay over the muscle and veins of her throat.

"It can be awesome at times. Like, having powers and whatnot. I have the power to control fire, souls, minds, etc etc. However, there are terrible times to. For example, being in danger by the monsters, such as a Fury. Also, since I'm daughter of the most hated God ever, I am banned from Olympus. Well, not really banned, I'm just unwelcome," she said, her eyes closed.

I froze at this information. At this, I was having trouble taking in the newly found information. I felt a little pressure on my face buit didn't think anything of it. My eyes were closed and I was thinking over everything.

She's the daughter of Hades, Lord of the Underworld. She's half God half human and she never even knew her birth mother. Persephone acted as her motherly figure and Bella tortured souls while in the World of the Dead. Nice.

My eyes opened and I saw Bella looking at my face, her hand in her pocket as she tried not to laugh. My face felt like there was something on it, but what?

"Why does my face feel like there is something on it?" I asked. She shrugged and pressed her lips together tightly. I glared at her playfully and ran to the river nearby. I shrieked when I saw my reflection. No not because it scared me but because there was a black marker mustache on my upper lip, a heart on my cheek and wire-rim glasses surronding my eyes. "What the hell happened to my face?" I screamed. I sounded like a girl but I don't care!

But Bella did and naturally, she bursted out laughing her butt off. I turned and glared at her.

"You did this didn't you?" I growled. She nodded and held onto her stomach as she showed me the black marker in her pocket. I rolled my eyes and washed my face off with the river water. Looking back, I nodded in satisfaction, then went back to sit next to Bella. "So can you continue?" I asked. Then something occured to me. "How did you know I was a vampire?" What can I say? My curiosity got the better of me.

She sighed and leaned against me. Her head was on my shoulder and she hair tickled my neck. "I had to meet, torture a lot of mythical creatures that did wrong," she whispered. Bella sounded sad about it, but I didn't mind. So she must've met a lot of vampires. I hugged her to my side and put my head on hers.

Taking a sniff of her scent, I smiled. Then I turned serious. "Well, I'm happy you decided to share your secret with me and I promise, I will not tell anyone," I said, promise strong in my voice. Her eyes glittered and I could tell that Bella believed me, since she nodded.

"Thank you," she murmured. I said nothing as we sat there. As it grew dark, my mind was shut down. All that mattered now was that I knew Bella's secret, I wasn't going to tell anyone, and that she was with me now.

It suddenly grew cold as it grew later into the night. Bella shivered and opened her eyes. It was near midnight and she must've been tired. Bella's hand connected with my arm and she shook it lightly. Then she pulled away, I immediantly missed her warmth.

"Edward, we have to get home," she whispered. I nodded, even though I didn't want her to go. So, we walked back to our cars and she giggled. It must be the fact that my car was parked right next to hers. "Well, see you later Edward," she said. I nodded and took her hand.

"Till tomorrow Bella," I whispered. Bringing her hand to my lips, I kissed her knuckles and took a sniff of the blood running through her veins at the moment.

I noticed that she blushed as she got into her car and drove off. Bella waved as she drove past in that sweet car of hers. I stood there, looking after her as she sped out of sight.

With a sigh, I got back into my car and drove home. I should've known that my family was waiting for me at the house, cause as soon as I got through the front door, I was bombed with questions.

_Where were you?_- Alice

_You're emotions are all over the place, what happened? Did you find Bella?_- Jasper. I nodded at him and he tensed.

_You have her scent all over you, it's disgusting._- Rosalie. I suppressed a growl, instead I glared at her.

"So, what happened?" Carlisle asked. Apparently, they filled him on what happened before school. I sighed and turned to face him.

"After Bella left, I followed her. I was hoping to calm her down. So, after some time, we ended up in the forest and we started talking, that's it," I concluded. They didn't look like they believed me.

"So, did you find out her secret?" Alice asked. I rolled my eyes. Oh she's fine, thanks for asking. Of course all they cared about was the secret.

"Yes, I did." Was all I said. They looked like they were expecting more. Alice rolled her hands in a 'go on' gesture.

"And...?" she asked, drawing out the word.

"And I'm not going to tell, I promised her," I said. Their faces were priceless and so I went up to my room without another word. I lied on my leather couch, Clair de Lune playing softly on my stereo.

My eyes were closed, but I could hear quick, rythmic footsteps coming into my room. Alice turned off my stereo and I sighed.

"I was listening to that," I said. Alice sat on the floor near me and I opened my eyes. She shrugged and looked at me with piercing gold eyes.

"Come on Edward, tell us her secret," she said. My lips turned into a snarl and I was on my feet in a second.

"Will you stop! Bella didn't want anyone but me to know her secret so I'm respecting her wish! I suggest you do the same! So get out of my room and leave me and Bella, ALONE!" I yelled at her. She looked afraid and ran out of my room. I huffed sat on my couch with my head in my hands.

"Just leave us alone," I murmured.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. I still had writers block. Please review.**


	10. New Arrivals

**Sorry, working on my other story. Enjoy... You already know what I'm going to say so I'm not going to bother with the disclaimer.**

**And I've been taking a break from writing... Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

BPOV

As I drove away, I couldn't help but wonder why Edward is keeping my secret. Not that I'm complaining. I'm happy he didn't leave. But won't he tell his family about me?

I sighed and watched Edward drive away. I kept him in my sights, even though he thought I went away. I was parked in the trees again, just watching, waiting for him to leave. When he did, I started up my car and drove after him, making sure that he was in my sights, and I wasn't in his.

We were going onto a twisty path towards his house I bet. I was right, I could see the tip of a white house so I stopped and got out. I do not want to explain the fact that I was following Edward. I didn't want to be like one of those freaky stalker chicks.

Closing and locking my car, I crept silently towards the house. I jumped into a tree near the house and listened in on their conversation. I heard Carlisle first.

"So, what happened?" he asked. I smirked to myself. Wouldn't he like to help. I bet Edward was thinking '_Oh yeah she's fine thanks for asking. By the way, it ain't my secret to tell to step off it assholes_'_. _Yeah that would go well.

"After Bella left, I followed her. I was hoping to calm her down. So, after some time, we ended up in the forest and we started talking, that's it," Edward answered, in monotone. I smiled. He kept his promise, I can trust him. I realized Alice was speaking and tuned back in.

"So, did you find out her secret?" the pixie asked. I growled quietly, knowing they wouldn't hear me. All they cared about was my goddamn secret! They have to find out for themselves if they want to know. I pouted and then grinned. Ooo I can torture them with my secret! Yay!

"Yes, I did." Edward said simply. There was a silence and I nearly burst out laughing. This is kind of funny. I know this was killing them, not knowing, especially Rosalie. She wanted me dead. Hehe not going to happen Blondie.

"And...?" Alice asked, drawing out the word into a question. Someone took a deep breath... I'm thinking it was Edward.

"And I'm not going to tell, I promised her," Edward replied. I let out a giggle or two. There was a silence and I heard someone move to the third floor. Climbing the tree, I noticed Edward was in what I'm guessing is his room. He put on some music and lied on his leather couch. Clair de Lune played on his stereo.

I leaned back into my tree, against the tree trunk. One leg was bent at the knee, one hanging off my branch. My head leaned against the rough bark as my eyes slipped closed. My arms were folded across my chest as I relaxed. I probably looked like an anime character with the moon shining down on me.

Suddenly the music was turned off and I opened my eyes. Alice was sitting in front of Edward, her eyes piercing his. 3... 2... 1... Go.

"I was listening to that," Edward mumbled, annoyed. Alice didn't reply just rolled her eyes.

"Come on Edward, tell us her secret," Alice said, begging. I nearly jumped out of my tree to rip her head off. Doesn't she realize I only wanted Edward to know? Edward beat me to it, he was snarling and on his feet, looking down at Alice.

"Will you stop! Bella didn't want anyone but me to know her secret so I'm respecting her wish! I suggest you do the same! So get out of my room and leave me and Bella, ALONE!" Edward yelled. My eyes widened and I felt my heart skip a beat. He really is loyal... And.. I blushed and looked up as Alice ran out of his room, into Jasper's arms dry sobbing... Wimp.

Edward huffed angrily and sat back on his couch with his head in his hands. "Just leave us alone..." he mumbled. My heart nearly broke at his face and I couldn't help but move closer.

I was right at the glass wall, and before I knew what I was doing, I knocked on the glass. Edward looked up but I already moved out of the way. I'm an idiot, I almost blew my cover! Edward came to the glass wall and looked out towards the mountains and river. I smiled and went home. Obviously nothing more was going to happen.

I got to my car and drove off peacefully. I arrived home quick enough, the sun was rising and I quickly got into the shower. Washing my hair, I thought of Edward. He stood up for my secret against his family... No one would have done that for me, ever.

Finishing my shower, I shut off the water and stepped out. Wrapping the towel around my body, I looked at myself in the mirror. I smiled and grabbed a pair of regular house scissors. I decided to change up my look a bit.

I bit my lip and started chopping off my hair with the scissors. I cut it till it was at my shoulders and very very choppy. I liked it and looked through my cabinet. I smiled brightly when I spotted the electric blue hair dye.

Grabbing the bottle, I started putting in blue streaks. Only two, one of each side so it was framing my face. I smiled and skipped out of the bathroom in to my room. **(If you've ever seen Lizard Lick Towing on truTV and Amy's hair, that's how it looks, only electric blue and longer, a bit more choppier)**

I grabbed my cell and took a picture of me, then sent it to Hades. I went into my closet and tapped my index finger on my chin in thought. I pulled out some clothes and set them on my bed to look over the possible outcomes of the outfits. I looked over them carefully, then clapped happily.

I figured that I would wear a red and black dress that had a bow looking thing on the front, with a studded red and black checkered belt. With the outfit, I chose spiked black heels. I put the left over clothes back into my closet and went out to get my backpack. I was dressed, washed, and ready to go, so I went out to my garage and looked at the cars and motorcycles.

I decided to go with a Yamaha R15 2011. Black of course. Grabbing my helmet and black leather jacket, I rode off to the school. I didn't realize that I was running later than I thought, so when I got there, everyone turned to stare at me.

Dammit all to Hades, can't they get used to something different in this town? The answer? No, no they cannot. All the guys were staring, drooling at me. They knew that it was a girl riding the bike, but they didn't know it was me. That is a fact that comforted me.

I parked next to the silver Volvo and tugged off my helmet, hearing wolf whistles coming from all the guys. _Disgusting pigs. _Edward got out of the Volvo and stood next to me as I got all my stuff. I smiled up at him and he smiled back.

Our little moment however, was ruined by a certain pixie of a vampire named Alice. She sprung up in front of me and Edward, hands on her hips with her wide eyes narrowed into 'scary' slits. I rolled my own eyes at her and relaxed my posture, leaning against my bike coolly.

"Listen Swan, I want to know what's up with you! I know you aren't a human, so spill!" she shrieked. I used my pinkie finger to clear my ears of the ringing Alice made. Then I looked at Edward... Needless to say, he was seething with rage.

I took the chance to look at what he was wearing and nodded. Classy. He was wearing a black button down shirt and regular black jeans with black converse.

Looking back at Alice, I saw that she was wearing a pink halter dress that looked like it was for prom and pink heels. I shook my head at her and sighed.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm as human as humanly possible. If you don't mind, I'll actually like to get to class," I said coolly. I stepped passed the pixie and walked forward. I heard Edward follow me, I smiled. He grabbed my hand and towed me to the front office.

"Wait here," he mumbled as he went in, leaving me outside. I sighed and leaned against the wall next to the door, waiting for Edward like a good girl. Keh, yeah right. What good girl? Last I checked, the daughter of Hades, is not a good girl.

I heard Edward come out and he showed me his schedule. It was exactly like mine! YAY! I squealed, jumping up and down. Not a good idea when wearing heels.

Edward and I started walking towards class, when a unfamiliar car came into the parking lot. Edward and I stopped and watched the car. It parked next to my baby, I glared. However, they seemed to be careful and whoever was driving, made sure not to get anywhere near the bike so it wouldn't be damaged.

I looked at Edward and he shrugged, I looked back at the car to see two people getting out of the red Lamborghini Murcielago LP640. There was a male and a female. They walked next to each other, holding hands and smiling brightly.

As I looked closer, I gasped. They too were Demigods. They seemed to notice me and they froze. Then the pair looked at each in fright, with worry. The female bit her pink lip, looking back at me with her deep brown eyes, that held a little yellow in the depths. Her hair was also brown, wavy like mine, but more tame. Hers was down to the top of her ass and as she walked, it would sway as if it was alive. She had a slim body, kind of average. Damn we looked almost alike! Then again, no we didn't, she was taller, but not as tall as the male.

The man had blond hair and blue eyes. He also had the body any girl would want. I saw girls fanning themselves, staring at the new arrival. The male was hugging the girl close to him, his stance was protective. I could see her instantly relaxing into his hold, but she was still tense. Though I think it was from all the guys drooling over her like meat.

The two newbies started walking towards me and Edward. Edward growled and stood in front of me, as if they would hurt me. I knew these two, but they didn't know me. They knew I was daughter of Hades, that's it.

When the man and girl got to us, everyone was silent. The girl, well, she was gripping the guy's hand for dear life, hiding behind him, she was blushing pink. So she's shy? I smiled and the guy grinned back slightly, pulling the female to him.

"Hello, I'm Thomas," the male said. I looked at the girl who was shuffling her feet along the wet ground. She seemed to feel our stares since she looked up and blushed.

"My name is Diana," she murmured, so quietly I barely heard her. Thomas looked at me and so did Diana, her eyes suddenly filled with alertness. They were both tense, waiting for an attack from any monsters. So was I.

"I'm Bella and this is Edward," I said, gesturing to the vampire in front of me. They looked at Edward and sighed in relief I guess. They also know about the Cold Ones and they know that they can't hurt our kind. Diana and Thomas nodded in greeting and looked at the front office.

I saw Diana looked at Thomas and he smiled down at her. They seemed to be in love... It was, actually really beautiful. The two went into the front office and I dragged Edward to class.

"Bella, what was that?" Edward asked, looking over his shoulder. I smiled at him.

"I'll tell you when we get to class my sweet," I grinned. _My sweet_? _Where the hell did that come from_? Edward smiled back brightly and we went into the class. Me and him sat in the back where we wouldn't be disturbed.

I took out a sheet of paper and used my shield to block Alice's power. I heard her growl in annoyance, I snickered. Edward looked down at me with amusement as I started writing something. I passed Edward the note.

(Bella=**Bold**/Edward=_Italics_)

**The two new arrivals, they are Demigods. **I wrote. He read it over and got a confused look on his face. He wrote quickly since the teacher already started class up.

_Really? They don't have your same scent. Thomas smelled like medicine and heat, Diana smelled of lightning and rain. _He replied. I stifled a laugh and smiled to myself. I must have not hidden my laugh well because Mrs. Gomen turned from the chalk board where she was writing notes. I acted innocent, looking like I was copying the words she was writing on the board.

**We all have a different scent. Mine is fire, power, and dirt because I lived in Hell. Diana is daughter of Zeus so she smells like that. Thomas is son of Apollo, God of medicine, bachelors, the sun, and music. Also poetry and prophecy. Zeus.. Well you should know about Zeus. **I wrote back. He read it over quickly, comprehension lighting his features.

_Oh, okay. So why do they seem so afraid of you? _Again I tried to stifle my laughter, and this time it worked.

**They probably think I'm like my dad, cold and heartless. Not that I blame them or anything. After all, no one would know much about him. He always seems so cold and distant, when really he's a sweetheart and very nice... But that's just to me, Persephone, and Cerberus. **

_Alrighty then. _He finished.

I saw Mrs. Gomen walking around so I grabbed the paper and put it back into my binder. I then spent the rest of the class pretending to read the chapters we are reading.

Class passed slowly, since I was watching the clock over the edge of my book. Edward was basically knocked out, though that's kind of impossible. He had his head down on the desk, the book covering his head. It seriously looked like he fell asleep. I giggled quietly, watching him. I was tempted to use my black permanent marker on him again but didn't get the chance.

Why you ask? It's because of that damn fucking loud bell! Edward jolted up, sending the book into the air. I started to laugh while he growled. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door, Edward beside me, suppressing a smile. He knew it was funny.

We went into History and there sat the two newbies. Diana's head snapped up from Thomas's. She was whispering in his ear about something and Thomas was staring at her with wide, love filled eyes.

Diana was looking right at me, her brown and yellow eyes wide and now full of alertness.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," I whispered, knowing she could hear me. I saw her nod slightly and relax into the arms of Thomas. I sat at the desk behind them and Edward next to me. Thomas turned around and looked at me through slightly narrowed eyes.

I happen to notice that his hair is darker than this morning... Not blond. Diana was running her hands through it smiling lightly, and she kissed his cheek. I also noticed that Diana had a tattoo on her wrist. It was a rose that had a script that said 'Leo'. Leo? As in the sign? Looking at Thomas's wrist, I wasn't disappointed. On his wrist was a Scorpio sign that had roses on it. They marked themselves for each other, showing that they only belong to that other person. Smart.

Diana followed my gaze and tugged on Thomas. They faced the front, but had their heads bent so they could whisper to each other quietly. I didn't listen to Mr. Lonard at all. Hell I didn't even know what the subject was on.

All I know is that I'm hoping that Diana, Thomas, and I can become good friends. I don't want any enemies here...

* * *

**Hey sorry it took so long. I was taking a break from writing... Apparently a long break.**

**And I would like to thank my boyfriend for inspiring the role of Thomas. Actually that's what he wanted me to call him, yet I don't. :) And Diana is well... Inspired by you should know.**

**Please review. I'm kind of nervous about this chapter. **


	11. Time to Tell Another Cullen

**Here is the next chapter. **

**Sorry it took so long.**

**Please enjoy. **

**:)**

**ACTION!**

* * *

BPOV (Bella)

The week passed by too quickly for my liking but it was fun too. Especially angering the Cullen kids with their lack of knowledge my secret. Rosalie has been getting even madder, Alice is getting a whole lot more annoying, Jasper remained neutral but whenever he sees me, he gets curious, Emmett remains cheery but a bit more serious when I'm around. Edward seems to be enjoying his time with me a lot more than he should. And it seems that he is getting a kick out of watching his siblings suffer.

At the moment, Edward and I were sitting on a bench in front of the school, looking over our homework when Jasper walked up. I looked up as he stopped in front of us, Jasper was alone too. Where was the pixie?

"Um, hello Jasper. What can we do for ya?" I asked. Jasper shrugged and sat in front of us on the grass, looking down.

"I know you don't trust me with your secret Bella, but please... I can't take being around them anymore. All they talk about is ways to get the information about you! Please let me stay with you guys!" he begged, on his knees, hands clasped. I looked at Edward and nodded.

Earlier this week, I talked to Edward about telling Jasper about me. He was one of my favorites, though Edward was number one. He agreed with me, saying that Jasper's thoughts were nothing but curiosity.

I turned back to Jasper with a smile. "Okay, but if you hang out with us, you have to know my secret." I grinned. Jasper looked at me with big eyes and squished me in a hug, my blood not seeming to bother him. Thomas and Diana arrived at that moment, riding a Suzuki Hayabusa Motorcycle.

I grinned and disentangled myself from Jasper's grip as I walked over to the two. Jasper and Edward followed me quietly.

"Thomas! Diana!" I called, waving at them. They hurried over and noticed Jasper. During the week, I told the couple about the Cullens and myself. We became great friends, though I know for a fact that Zeus is unhappy about this. He never liked Hades since Dad tried to take over Olympus.

"Bella, you do realize that Jasper is behind you right?" Thomas asked, smirking, pulling Diana close to his side. I nodded.

"Yeah I know. I decided to let him know the secret," I said, grinning. Thomas and Diana snickered and looked at Jasper grinning.

"Oo you shouldn't have done that Jazzy. After all, you are going to be blown away by what our secret is," Diana giggled. I rolled my eyes and Jasper's mouth fell open.

"You mean, y-you know her secret?" Jasper stuttered. Thomas and Diana nodded.

"Yeah, how can we not? I mean, we're her kind as well," Thomas shrugged. Jasper looked like he was about to faint so I decided to cut in.

"Well, he isn't going to find out if we just stand here, I say we skip school and head somewhere else... After we change into some more comfortable clothes..." I added, looking at our outfits. They all looked at themselves and nodded in agreement.

Edward, Jasper, and I headed towards my car and we drove to my place. Jasper's mouth fell open once again and couldn't seem to get it back up. Edward and I laughed as we went inside. I went upstairs, Edward and Jasper still following. I giggled and went into my room. Black Star was on my bed. How that horse got onto it is a mystery to me.

"Hey Blacky!" I cooed as I gave him a sugar cube. He nibbled it out of my hand, his muzzle once again tickling my hand. I heard a cough from behind me and looked at Edward who was smirking.

"I knew that horse wasn't a statue!" he said, arms raised in the air victoriously. I giggled and nodded.

"You two will find more out about Black Star later, now get out! I have to change!" I screeched. I sensed no other vampires around after they left the room so I started to look through my closet.

I decided to go with men's **(AN yes I know in my stories Bella wears men clothing, but I'm a tomboy so I wear baggy clothes so they are mostly men clothing don't be mean to me!) **black, washed jeans, a baggy, white, long-sleeved shirt with skull-and-crossbones on the front, black Nikes, and peace sign gold hoop earrings.

I grinned and went off into the living room. Edward and Jasper were there playing Halo on my X-box. I sneaked up behind them both and screamed in their ears.

They both screamed like little girls and fell off my couch. Black Star and I started laughing, well, Black Star was snorting in his horse like way, but I know he was laughing. Jasper and Edward glared up at us, but we didn't stop laughing.

I patted Blacky's neck softly as I led him outside, Edward and Jasper following me. I pulled out my iPhone and sent a text to Thomas and Diana telling where to meet us. They sent back an okay and I faced the two male vamps next to me.

"Okay so we are meeting in the meadow, okay?" I asked, they nodded. I whistled and Black Star came up beside me, lowering his body till I was able to get onto his back with ease. When I was situated, I looked over at Edward and Jasper. "I'll meet you there, there's something I need to do before I get there."

"Alright Bella," Edward grinned and took off running. Jasper followed suit with a wave over his shoulder, following Edward to the meadow.

I leaned in to whisper in Blacky's ear. "How bout we visit Daddy before we go to the meadow?" I giggled. Black nodded his head and his wings snapped open, his feathers shimmering in the cloudy light. I smiled as Black started to run, flapping his wings as he gained speed. He leaped, and we were in the air, soaring higher and higher.

I yelled out in excitement, arms above my head as Black Star continued to flap his wings gently, so that we were going at a relaxing pace.

I looked down, the height used to make me uneasy, but now that I'm used to it, it's just a very nice view. We were nearing the entrance of Hell so Blacky decided to scare me. He brought in his wings and we took a sharp, steep dive down towards the entrance. I screamed and held onto his mane.

The entrance opened wide and Blacky snapped open his wings so that we soared over Charon and his ferry boat, over the flames of Hell, and straight into my father's castle.

"Daddy? Mama?" I called out, hopping of the horse with wings. I heard a gasp and was instantly crushed into a hug by slim, pale arms. Persephone was basically squeezing the life out of me as I hugged her back, Hades coming up behind her.

"Bella!" she squealed. I laughed and disentangled myself from her strong grip.

"Hi Persephone, Daddy," I giggled. "I came here to ask if you both wanted to come and help me tell Jasper about us?" I asked hopefully. Edward met these two earlier in the week, and let me tell you, he was scared shitless when Persephone came and threatened that if he did anything to me, she would personally feed him to the hell hounds. I laughed at his face and was shaken out of my mini flashback as Persephone squealed.

"I would love to come with you! I'm sure your father will agree," she said as she turned towards Dad with her bottom pushed into a pout. I knew he would give in, and I was right. He smiled and nodded eagerly, probably just as eager to scare the new vampire.

"Yeah alright. Why don't we change into something more... Human I guess?" he asked, looking down at his robes. Persephone nodded and they went into their chambers while I sat on my throne chair. I closed my eyes and leaned back as Black Star stood by me. Did I mention that he never stays in the stables, that he is always near me? No, well now you know.

Persephone and Hades came back after a few minutes, in blue jeans and plain t shirts. They called their own Pegasuses and we all rode out of the Underworld, me in the lead, the god and goddess making the rear. We flew towards the meadow at top speed.

Honestly, I liked it. The wind blowing through my hair, the feel of Black Star under me, all of it. We were nearing the meadow

Persephone and Dad went down below, me a little behind them. The four waiting for us looked up at the sound of beating wings and horses snorting. The vampire's eyes widened and they stepped back into the trees, Thomas and Diana grinning and whooping as we landed. Our horses trotted forward for a while, trying to slow down, folding their wings into their bodies.

I smiled at Edward as he came out, Jasper following slowly behind him. Edward smiled back, but stopped when he saw Persephone. Then he hid behind me, fright on his face. I laughed loudly.

"What the fuck?" Jasper said, looking at Black Star and the other two Pegasuses with giant eyes.

"Oh right, these are my family's Pegasuses, Dark Wing is my Dad's," I said as I pointed at a fully pitch black Pegasus with silver armor along its head, neck, and around its knees, "this is Purple Flower, she belongs to Mom," I said as I pointed at a purple Pegasus with silky looking wings, "and this is Black Star, he belongs to me," I pointed at my Pegasus.

"Hi!" Persephone said, jumping up and down, happy no doubt to be back outside. Hades shook his head at her with a smile and wrapped his arms around her middle. She calms down and leans against him slightly.

"Uh, hi?" Jasper said. Thomas and Diana were staring wearily at my dad and I giggled.

"Guys, relax, it's not like he's going to send an undead army at you," I laughed. Hades shook his head.

"Of course not, not when you and my daughter are friends," Hades smiled.

"See?"

"Wait, what's going on, who are you?" Jasper asked, impatiently.

"Learn to control your temper, jeez!" I said, folding my arms. He glared, then sighed.

"Anywho, my name is Hades, this is Persephone. I am the Greek god, and she is a beautiful Greek goddess," Dad said, standing straight.

Jasper collapsed.

"Uh..."

* * *

**AND CUT!**

**There you go! Sorry it took so long. **

**Please review while I check to make sure Jasper is okay! Byeee!**

**BTW Sorry it is so short. D:**


	12. Looking Back Through His Eyes

**I do not own the Greek gods or Twilight, sadly.**

**Please enjoy the chapter. I'm sorry its taking so long for me to update my stories. **

**BTW this chapter is in EPOV and will go all the way back to when Thomas and Diana first came. It'll be lengthy, I hope. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

EPOV (Edward)

I stayed in my room for the rest of the night, staring at the window. I saw a flash of headlights in the forest, but it was gone in a second. Must have been my imagination. I shrugged it off and sighed. The others were bugging me about telling them Bella's secret and seriously, it's getting annoying. Carlisle and Esme are the only ones who haven't been obsessed with her secret, they just wanted to know if she was alright.

There was a knock on my door and I groaned, turning around. "Come in, you're going to do it anyway," I said emotionless. Jasper came in quietly, closing the door behind him. I looked into his thoughts and sighed in relief. Nothing about Bella and her secret was in his mind.

"Hey man, you mind if I stay up here with you?" Jasper asked nervously. I shrugged and motioned for him to go ahead. I sat back down on my couch, reading while Jasper looked through my music collection, occasionally pulling out a CD or record to look it over.

Finally, the silence got to me. "Alright, why are you here?" I asked. Jasper sighed and sat down, leaning against the wall.

"Honestly, I wanted to tell you I respected your and Bella's wishes. Plus, I can't stand the emotions down stairs. I mean, Carlisle and Esme aren't feeling anything bad, if anything only curiosity and worry for Bella. The others, not so much. I mean, I love Alice but right now, I can't stand it," he said. I smiled and threw a book at him. He caught it and we spent the rest of the night talking.

As the sun rose, I turned back to Jasper. "If you want to know Bella's secret, I'll ask her. It might take time, but I know that Bella won't care. I think she's warming up to you the most, besides me," I said grinning. Jasper shrugged.

"I don't care, but it would be nice," Jasper agreed. Thank God everyone went hunting earlier. No one could hear us, thank God. I'm also blocking Alice so she couldn't use her gift on me and Jasper.

"We have to get ready for school," I said. Jasper nodded and ran downstairs. I got dressed and finished getting ready just as the others got back. I sighed and went down stairs, getting into the Volvo, waiting for the others.

They came out and got in within an hour, seriously. It doesn't take that long for a vampire to get fucking ready. I shook my head, started the car and sped out of there. The drive was silent, till Alice decided to open her big mouth.

"So... Are you sure you don't want to tell us her secret?" she asked slyly. I glanced at Jasper through the car mirror and he leaned back into the seat, groaning mentally.

"Yes I'm sure. And if you don't mind, I'd rather you stopped talking," I sneered. She winced and wisely chose to follow my instructions. We arrived at the school, finally!

They got out, but I stayed in the car, deciding the wait for Bella. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the headrest, thinking of Bella and Demi gods. She was beautiful, even though she was the daughter of Hades. Not that I mind or anything, in fact, I find it quite interesting.

I was interrupted from my musings by a roaring motor. I opened my eyes, seeing a black Yamaha R15 2011 coming into the parking lot. Jasper and I whistled loudly at the ride. The bike parked next to us, and I knew who it was before she took off her helmet. I smiled and got out as Bella tugged off the helmet.

I got out of my car and walked over to her as Bella slid off her bike. She reached over to grab her backpack, and smiled at me as I stood next to her, waiting patiently. I heard wolf whistles from a few guys, noticing Bella's disgusted face. I feel sorry for her, but I know she can take care of herself.

Bella smiled again at me as she straightened up, hoisting her backpack onto her pale, exposed shoulder. I smiled back brightly, and we were about to walk over to the school before Alice intervened in front of us, her hands on her hips. _Oh God no..._ Her eyes were narrowed into slits, her thoughts yelling out at me. Bella rolled her eyes and shook her head, leaning against her bike. This is going to be a long day... And it hasn't even started yet!

"Listen Swan, I want to know what's up with you! I know you aren't a human, so spill!" Alice shrieked. I looked out the corner of my eye at Bella, seeing her use her pinkie finger to clean our her ear. I muffled a laugh behind a cough and my hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm as human as humanly possible. If you don't mind, I'll actually like to get to class," Bella sneered, voice filled with ice. We stepped around my pixie of annoying sister. I started to snicker lightly, but just barely.

I grabbed Bella's hand and squeezed it lightly. I saw a smile on her face and I towed her to the front office.

"Wait here," I mumbled, going inside. I heard Bella sigh and lean against the brick wall, tapping her toes impatiently. Mrs. Cope looked up in shock as I walked over to the desk. "May I change my schedule to match Isabella Swan's?" I asked, looking straight at her.

She moved without noticing, nodding. "Y-yes, sure," she stammered. She instantly printed out a new schedule and I grinned.

"Thanks," I said, getting out of there as soon as possible. I didn't want to listen to her thoughts anymore, they were seriously disturbing. Bella was still leaning against the wall, waiting some what patiently.

I showed her my schedule, then she started squealing, jumping up and down happily. Then she stopped immediately, glaring down at her shoes.

"Not the best idea wearing heels," she murmured under her breath. I snickered and we started heading to class.

That's when an unfamiliar car zoomed into the parking lot, it was a red Lamborghini Murcielago LP640. I whistled under my breath, stopping with Bella to stare at the car. The car parked next to Bella's bike and I could almost _feel _Bella seethe. I'm guessing she wants no one to park near her baby. My thoughts were confirmed when I heard her hiss.

"Stay away from my baby, I swear if they dare scratch her..." she hissed, glaring. Thankfully (for them), they got out as carefully as possible. There was a female and a male. I couldn't here their thoughts, like Bella. Are they like her?

The pair started walking towards the front office, holding each other hands tightly, smiling brightly at each other. They... Are in love. I can see it on their faces. I sneaked a look at Bella and sighed. That's how I want to be with Bella... But does she return my feelings?

The female sunk into the male's arms, oblivious to the stares of many males. The male was the same with the women staring at him and fanning themselves. However, the guy noticed the other boys' glances and stood protectively in front of her. She was still tense but she was relaxed in his side.

The newbies changed direction and I stepped in front of Bella, since they were coming this way. I let out a warning growl, glaring slightly. They had very different scents and I couldn't tell if they were like Bella or not.

The pair got in front of us, we were silent. I stayed in front of Bella, protective. The girl was blushing lightly, hiding behind the guy, biting her lip. She seemed shy. The male grinned and I saw from the corner of my eye that Bella was smiling softly, he pulled his girl closer to his body.

"Hello, I'm Thomas," he said. Bella and I looked at the girl, who looked up from her feet, blushing.

"My name is Diana," she murmured so quietly, I had to strain to hear her. Thomas looked at Bella, then back at Diana. All three of them were tense and alert, as if waiting for an attack, probably were.

"I'm Bella and this is Edward," Bella said, gesturing to herself and myself. The both looked at me and sighed in relief. Must think that I'm safe... Which I probably am to them. They both nodded in greeting and went to the front office. _Thomas.. Good luck with Mrs. Cope..._

Bella grabbed my hand and dragged me to our first class. She's surprisingly strong for a small thing like her... Though I already knew that.

"Bella, what was that?" I asked, looking at the place we recently stood, talking to Thomas and Diana. Bella continued to tug me to our class. I turned back to Bella and finally noticed that her hair was different. It was choppier and had electric blue framing her face. It made her look, sexy I dare say. Bella turned back to me, smiling, lighting up her entire face. She looked like a Hell's angel... Which she is.

"I'll tell you when we get to class my sweet," she said with a grin. _Did she just call me 'my sweet'? She did! Does this mean that she likes me? Please Lord please make it so..._

I smiled brightly back at her and followed quietly as Bella brought us to the back of the classroom. She pulled out a piece of paper and started writing quickly, since class has started. Bella slid the paper to me.

**The two new arrivals, they are Demi gods. **She wrote. Confusion swept through me as I stared at the paper. I wrote back, saying that I didn't understand and that their scents were really different from hers. She had to stifle a laugh but she didn't stifle it that well, considering that Mrs. Gomen turned around from the chalk board to glance at the class, trying to see who was disturbing her lesson. Truly, she's a nice and kind woman, but disrupt her teaching and you will rather be sent through Hell twenty times than face her wrath. Everyone knows that she thinks of English Literature as her child and is very proud of her job, which is why she is such a great English teacher. The others don't care about their jobs and just say things that aren't true.

Bella smiled to herself and started writing. Then she passed the paper to me again, explaining why their scents were different. Their scents relied on what their parents'job was, it had to be similar to what they were god or goddess of. And the fact that that scent mixes with the child's original scent. I understood some of it now and asked why they were afraid of her. She stifled a laugh, this time Mrs. Gomen didn't notice and didn't turn around. Bella replied, telling me that everyone thought that her father was cold, heartless, and distant. Since she's daughter of Hades, they thought that Bella was the same way. I growled quietly, my Bella isn't that way... Wait, did I seriously just think _my_ Bella? Yes, yes I did and I wouldn't mind thinking it again.

I chuckled and noticed Mrs. Gomen coming around to make sure we were reading the chapters she told us to read. Bella and I pretended to read, when I had a vampire blackout or day dream from being so bored. I already read the book many times before, it's no different now. I heard Bella giggle at my position, I suppose I would look funny.

I smelled permanent marker and sighed internally. She was going to write on my face again? What's with her, faces, and permanent writing? She didn't get a chance to thank God, but when the bell rang, it shocked me so much that I jolted upright, sending the book flying through the air.

Bella started to laugh and I growled. Then I noticed where the book had managed to land. It hit Mike Newton's head and I tried to suppress a smile, unsuccessfully. Bella and I went on our way to History.

We saw Diana and Thomas sitting in front of our seats. Diana snapped her head up when we came in, her eyes locked on Bella, then she turned to whisper lovingly in Thomas's ear. He looked at her with wide, love-filled eyes. I wish me and Bella could be like that... Then Diana snapped her head back to look at Bella with alert eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," Bella whispered. Diana nodded slightly in response and leaned back into Thomas's hold. He turned and narrowed his eyes at us as we sat at our seats, before turning back to the girl in his arms. He was holding her so protectively... The way I want to hold Bella...

I could see tattoos on their wrists and shook my head with a smile. They really are in love.

~~~Time passes **(Really I'm just too lazy to write about the week)**~~~

The week passed quickly, but it was fun. Bella and I were sitting on a bench in front of the school, going over homework as Jasper walked up. During the week, we grew closer to Diana and Thomas, telling them about my family and Bella herself. Also, my family grew more persistent on getting to know Bella's secret.

Jasper came up in front of Bella as she asked what we could do for him. He shrugged, sitting on the grass in front of us, acting and looking calm... Though his thoughts were anything but. Earlier this week, I talked to Bella about Jasper knowing her secret. She agreed with me completely.

"I know you don't trust me with your secret Bella, but please... I can't take being around them anymore. All they talk about is ways to get the information about you! Please let me stay with you guys!" Jasper pleaded, on his knees, hands clasped in front of him.

Bella turned to me with a smile and nodded. I smiled back and we both turned back to Jasper. "Okay, but if you hang out with us, you have to know my secret," she said with a grin. Jasper's eyes almost fell out of his from being so big, his jaw on the ground. Then he hugged Bella tightly, which made me growl. She's mine...

Jasper heard me and let her down gently just as she started entangling herself. Diana and Thomas had arrived on a Suzuki Hayabusa Motorcycle. Jasper and I whistled, eyes widening.

_Damn, c'mon man! These people are killing me with motor vehicles! First the Yamaha, now the Suzuki? Give me a break here! _I agree bro, completely.

We started walking over as Bella called out, "Thomas! Diana!" She waved them over and they hurried, then slowed when they saw Jasper. Meanwhile, Jasper and I were drooling over the Suzuki Hayabusa. So pretty... Though I would still pick Bella over it. I stood next to Bella, Jasper a little behind us.

"Bella, you do realize that Jasper is behind you right?" Thomas said, with amusement. He was smirking, pulling Diana close to him once again. Bella and I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I know. I decided to let him know the secret," Bella said with a wicked grin. Thomas and Diana started to snicker, looking at Jasper with a giant, shit eating grin on their faces.

"Oo you shouldn't have done that Jazzy. After all, you are going to be blown away by what our secret is," Diana said, giggling. Jasper's mouth hit the ground... Again.

"You mean, y-you know her secret?" Jasper stuttered. We all nodded.

"Yeah, how can we not? I mean, we're her kind as well," Thomas shrugged. Jasper's thoughts went hay-wire.

_Aw man! How many of them are there?_ Jasper thought, nearly vampire blacking out. Bella decided to cut in before that happened. Damn...

"Well, he isn't going to find out if we just stand here, I say we skip school and head somewhere else... After we change into some more comfortable clothes..." Bella said, looking at our outfits. They were a bit too... I don't know but I would like to get into more comfortable clothes. Everyone agreed and we left the parking lot. Jasper, Bella, and I got into her car and we rode off to her house.

We arrived and went inside, Jasper looking eager. We followed Bella upstairs and into her room, the horse on her bed. How that happened, I have no idea. I remember this horse. Black Star, he was here the first time I spied on Bella. She told me he was a statue, but I now know different.

"Hey Blacky!" Bella said, handing him a sugar cube, which he ate out of her hand. Jasper coughed, Bella turned around, and I smirked.

"I knew that horse wasn't a statue!" I said, victoriously. Bella laughed and nodded, then pushed me and Jazz out of her room.

"You two will find more out about Black Star later, now get out! I have to change!" Bella screeched, shutting the door. Jasper and I went back down stairs and decided to play Halo on Bella's X-box to pass the time. I was winning, when Bella decided to scream in our ears.

It was unsuspected so of course, me and Jasper screamed as well... Don't make me talk about it. Let's just say that Bella and her horse, Black Star were laughing... Er, well Bella was, Black Star was snorting a laugh in a horsey way. Bella patted the horse's neck and went outside, then climbed onto his back. Bella was texting someone on her iPhone real quickly, then looked at me and Jasper.

"Okay so we are meeting in the meadow, okay?" she said. We nodded in agreement as we watched Bella get a bit comfier on Blacky's back. Then she turned her attention back to us. "I'll meet you there, there's something I need to do before I get there."

We stepped back as Blacky began to beat his wings, then took off into the air. My eyes followed her as I ran towards the meadow, hearing Jasper follow behind me. We reached the meadow just as Thomas and Diana appeared.

"So, we wait?" Diana said, looking at the sky, seeing a black dot that might be Blacks and Bella.

"Yes, we wait," I said, smiling to myself. Jasper raised an eyebrow at me but didn't say anything.

We waited patiently, and it wasn't long till we heard the sound of beating wings. They were to heavy and powerful to be a bird's wings and when we looked up, we saw three Pegasuses coming down towards us. We stood back as Diana and Thomas clapped, cheered, and whooped.

The Pegasuses trotted around a while, folding their wings in when they landed, to slow down. A man, Hades I'm guessing, hopped off a pitch black Pegasus that had silver armor on its head, neck, and knees, with shadowy smoke around its hooves. A woman, who was very beautiful, but paled in comparison to Bella, just saying, was helped off a deep purple Pegasus, this was Persephone. I shuddered when I thought of her last visit. I don't want to talk about it. Bella hopped off Black Star gracefully with a wide grin.

Bella smiled brightly when she saw me, and I came forward to her. Then I noticed Persephone looking at me and I hid behind Bella. She laughed... And I almost melted at the beautiful sound.

"What the fuck?" Jasper said, staring at the Pegasuses. Bella grinned again and leaned into me. I smiled shyly.

"Oh right, these are my family's Pegasuses, Dark Wing is my Dad's," she said as she pointed to the silver armored, black Pegasus. "This is Purple Flower, she belongs to Mom," she continued pointing at the purple one. "And this is Black Star, he belongs to me," Bella finished pointing at Black Star.

"Hi!" Persephone squealed jumping up and down. She reminded me of Alice a little bit, but from what Bella told me, that was to be expected. Hades shook his head, smiling and hugged her body to his. She relaxed instantly.

"Uh, hi?" Jasper said. Thomas and Diana were staring wearily at my dad and Bella giggled. It was amusing watching them.

"Guys, relax, it's not like he's going to send an undead army at you," Bella said with a laugh. I chuckled quietly as Hades shook his head with a smile once again.

"Of course not, not when you and my daughter are friends," Hades said.

"See?"

"Wait, what's going on, who are you?" Jasper asked, impatiently. I rolled my eyes.

"Learn to control your temper, jeez!" Bella said, folding her arms in front of her chest... A very tempting chest as well. Jasper glared at her, which made me glare at him, then he sighed.

"Anywho, my name is Hades, this is Persephone. I am the Greek god, and she is a beautiful Greek goddess," Hades finished, standing straight, Persephone the same.

Then...

Jasper collapsed...

"Uh..."

* * *

** FINALLY! I am so sorry it took so long. My computer is a piece of shit... I really need a new one and whenever I had a good start, my computer would crash and erase everything that hasn't been saved. It's annoying.**

**Anyway, my birthday is tomorrow! Yay! **

**Review please. Think of it as a birthday gift to me from you guys! :)**


	13. A&J Yep They Know and A New Fight Great

**Heyo and welcome back to Bella Is A Demi God. I would like to thank all those who have reviewed, though there are not as many as I would like to admit. Also, I am sorry that it is taking so long to update my stories, so yeah.**

**I do not own Twilight or the Greek gods.**

**Oh and please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

BPOV

We crowded around Jasper, wondering how the hell a vampire can faint. Maybe he felt overwhelmed? I nudged Jasper slightly, which made him groan and flutter his gold eyes till they were open. We all breathed a sigh of relief at the sight. I seriously thought I was going to have to face the other Cullens and tell them that I accidently killed Jasper and it wasn't even my fault!

"Um... What happened?" Jasper asked as he sat up. "How did I end up on the ground?" he asked again.

"Well, even though you're a vampire, I guess all the emotions got to you and you fainted," I said, biting my thumb nail, another nervous habit.

"Um..."

"Anyway, why don't we start talking eh Jasper?" I said, trying to change the subject. He nodded and we all sat in a circle, the Pegasuses standing over by the trees, eating the grass. Hades and Persephone sat next to each other, snuggled up together to protect them from the cold air of Forks. Edward and I sat next to each other, legs stretched out in front of us, leaning back on our hands, close enough to brush against each other whenever we moved. Diana was seated on Thomas' lap, which of course he didn't complain to. Jasper of course sat alone and crosslegged...

Hm... Even though I don't like the way Alice has been acting, I might as well tell her too... She isn't as bad as Rosalie and Emmett kind of annoys me a bit.

"Wait, we're missing someone," I said, looking at Jasper. Everyone turned to me in confusion and I stole Edward's phone from his pocket, sending a text to Alice.

_Come to my meadow Ally, we have to talk E._

I sent that and Edward looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I shrugged and got a reply.

_Sre Edward, 'n' since whn have u called me Ally? A._

_Since now E._

_O, ok b there in a few A._

I gave Edward his phone back and waited for Alice to show up. And true to her word, I heard her footsteps a few seconds later, then she came into view. Jasper jumped up and ran over to Alice, hugging her tightly.

Edward turned to me and I shrugged.

"If Jasper gets to know, so should his mate... She's going to find out anyway, Jasper can't say no to her," I said. Edward nodded and turned back to Alice, waving. She finally noticed us and shock flittered across her face as Jasper guided her to the circle. He sat back down and pulled her onto his lap, cuddling up to her. I never saw Jasper so lovey dovey.

"Um, what are you all doing here?" she asked as she giggled at Jasper. They turned to me and a thought of how they thought of me as a leader or something flitted across my head. I chuckled slightly, nervously and cleared my throat.

"I'm tellng you and Jasper my secret, but first, I have to have your word that you will never tell anyone about me or them," I said as I pointed at the two gods and Demi gods. Jasper and Alice nodded, Alice squealing and hugging me tightly. If I was a normal human, I would be crushed to death.

"Yayayayayayay thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you Bella!" Alice said with a bright smile. I patted her spikey hair and grinned. Maybe I judged the pixie too quickly.

"No prob Pix." She sat back down on Jasper's lap. The two waited patiently as I thought over my words.

"Okay, to put it bluntly, I am a Demi god, half mortal, half god," I said grinning. I could clearly see the looks of confusion on the pair's faces and snickered.

"Um, what's that?" Alice said with her head tilted to the side. I laughed and looked at Hades.

"Dad, maybe you can explain it better, I am only your daughter after all," I joked. He threw a rock at me, which I caught with ease and started to explain about Demi gods and Greek gods.

Alice and Jasper listed intently eyes wide with curiosity. I yawned, hearing this all before. Edward started playing with my hair. As my Dad continued to talk about our kind, he was interupted a shriek. A scratchy, horrible shriek. I groaned, along with Thomas and Diana. Not again...

"Not again!" I screamed to the sky, watching as a flash of color fly across the sky. Alice and Jasper looked at each other and back at us with wide eyes. Thomas, Diana, and I got up slowly, staring at the heap of skin and feathers. Thomas and Diana came up beside me, flanking my sides as I stood in the front, glaring at the thing.

"Why? Of all places, a Harby is here? Just our luck!" Diana groans, rubbing her face with her hands. I nodded, pulling out my hidden sword, still in the mechanical pencil form. Thomas took out a pocket knife and Diana rubbed her small bracelet. Thomas and I clicked our weapons, Dead Flame came into my blade and Thomas' weapon became a dagger. Diana's bracelet became a shield with a lightning bolt and a medium sized blade.

I heard Alice and Jasper suck in deep breaths as the harby stood. I growled and wasn't fazed by the talons and what guys would think beautiful body. Thomas immediately sunk to his knees, no doubt captured by the thing's beauty, forgetting completely that the harby is a killer and... Well something bad. Diana growled quietly and instantly attacked the harpy in front of us.

It beat its wings, knocking her back with no trouble. I yowled in anger as Diana laid there in a heap, which made me attack. The harpy was gloating that we would be easy to defeat so she didn't notice I was there. I cut off one of her wings, which made her scream with rage and pain.

APOV (Alice)

Edward sent me a text telling me to go to his meadow to talk. I haven't seen Jasper all day, maybe he's with Edward, I wonder what made him so mad, I can't see his future and it scares me. It's all black, like he's not there. As I was walking towards the front door, I was stopped by Rosalie, the Ice Queen.

"Where are you going Alice?" she asked, not moving from her spot on the couch. I sighed silently, annoyed at Rosalie. It's her fault that things are they way they are with Bella. She even went as far as threatening to tear us apart if we don't find out what Bella is.

"Oh, Jasper texted me, telling me that he had a surprise for me," I lied, convincingly. Rosalie huffed and went up to her and Emmett's room, making me sigh in relief. Then I rushed outside, going into the forest in the direction of Edward's meadow.

_I wonder what Edward wants to talk about? And why haven't I seen Jasper at all today? This is all becoming so weird,_ I thought. As I neared the meadow, I caught the scents of a couple people, Jasper and Edward among them. I also recognized Bella and the two newish kids, Thomas and Diana. As I grew more curious, I grew faster, hurrying to see my Jazzy again and see what's going on.

I arrived at the edge of the meadow, seeing them all in a circle, Jasper running over to me in a flash. I smiled and jumped into his arms as he gathered me up and swung me in a circle. I heard Bella say something to Bella, but I was too busy listening to Jasper's sweet words in my ear.

Jasper and I finally pulled away from each other, with me giggling as I turned to the others, asking what they were doing here. Bella grinned, saying that she was going to tell me and Jasper her secret. EEPPP! She also made us promise that we wouldn't tell anyone else. As if I would! I finally get to hear their secret, I'm not about to lose that.

"Yayayayayayay thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you Bella!" I squealed, hugging her tightly with a bright smile on my face. She chuckled and patted my spiked up hair in reaction.

"No prob Pix," she said as I sat back down on Jasper's lap, where I belong. Pix? I like it! Jasper and I waited patiently, or impatiently whatever you want to put it as as Bella thought over her words. Her thoughtful expression made me seriously too impatient and I was about to yell 'Just tell us already,' when Bella started speaking again. "Okay, to put it bluntly, I am a Demi god, half mortal, half god," she said with a grin. I didn't need Jasper to know that we both felt confusion that could reach Europe and back.

I asked Bella what the hell a Demi god was and she had her father, Hades he called himself, to explain. Jasper and I grew more into it as Hades explained more and more on the history of Greek gods and about Demi gods. I saw Bella and the others grow bored, probably because they heard it before, but Jasper and I were not.

During the explaination, there was a screech from the sky as something flew down from it. Bella screamed out in frustration and then the three Demi gods of the group groaned, getting up and facing the thing that Diana called a Harpy. Bella and Thomas got out things that looked like normal items, Diana was rubbing her bracelet, which confused me. Then, the items they were holding turned into weapons, Bella had a sword, Thomas had a dagger, and Diana had a shield and a sword.

The wings on the Harpy unfolded, showing off what men would consider beautiful body, which is probably why Thomas instantly sunk to his knees. Jasper and Edward instantly looked away, I guess because only men were affected by this. I heard a growl come from Diana as she attacked, only to be batted away from the thing with its wings, landing in a heap in front of Bella.

This made Bella seriously mad and she attacked, slicing off a wing, which made the Harpy roar and scream with pain and fury.

As the Harpy swiped at Bella with its talons, I saw blood come from somewhere.

"What the..."

* * *

**Well, what do you think happened?**

**Alice now knows and a damn Harpy attacks. What does Hades do next? What will the others do next?**

**Please review and tune in next on Bella Is A Demi God!**


	14. Jasper STOP!

**Hey, here's the next chapter, sorry its taking so long. **

**Please keep in mind that I started this chapter at school, so it probably won't be that good. And I'm sick so my head is pounding and I can't really concentrate. **

**I'm sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes before hand. Please enjoy.**

* * *

BPOV (Bella)

"AHH!" I screamed in pain. My blood gushed out from the wound the harpy gave me on my chest. I didn't look away from the harby, but I knew that the vampires would be going crazy over the smell of my blood, if they weren't already.

I risked a peek from the corner of my eye and gasped. Edward, Alice, and Jasper were standing slowly, though Alice's gazt was locked on Jasper, watching his actions carefully. Edward wasn't looking at me, he was glaring at the harpy.

But what scared me the most was that Jasper was looking straight at my bleeding chest. A vicious growl ripped through his body and then he attacked me. Jasper's eyes were pitch black, maybe even darker than that. I turned my attention away from the harpy in a flash, since Alice was too slow to stop her mate.

I screeched as Jasper came closer, turning my blade horizontal to block his stone body from getting any closer to me. The force of his hard body and the material of the blade's impact sent me sliding back, even though I was steady and held my ground firmly.

"Jasper, snap out of it! Be strong Jasper! Stop!" I yelled. He only growled in response, snapping his fangs just inches from my face. This made me forget everything in anger, I even forgot that this was Jasper. I couldn't control what came out of my mouth next. "Die vampire!"

I pushed Jasper off me, kicking him in the stomach. By now, everyone was watching us, even the harpy. Alice was screaming for us to stop. Edward was crouched, growling at Jasper. Mom and Dad were rushing towards the harpy, no doubt to kill it. Thomas and Diana were on the ground, holding onto each other with Diana cringing into Thomas' side in fright.

Jasper snarled, which would've terrified me, if I wasn't used to it. I ran towards Jasper, my blade by my side, glaring. He backed away into the arms of Alice and Edward, and I instantly stopped, sliding a bit to get my footing.

Jasper calmed down and I noticed that the marks in my chest have healed completely by now. Hearing a scream and roar, I turned towards where it came from. Hades and Persephone were pulling the harby apart and stabbing it in its weak spot with a dagger, or Hades was, Persephone was holding the beast down.

Edward left Alice with Jasper and came over to me, instantly pulling me into his arms. I gasped and let him hold me like this.

"Are you okay?" Edward whispered in my ear. I nodded and gripped his shirt. Edward continued to hold me as I trembled in his arms.

Then Hades and Persephone came up to us with sad eyes. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that the harpy followed us..." Hades said, looking down unhappily.

"It's alright Dad, don't worry bout it," I said with a small smile. Hades and Persephone smiled back slowly.

"Well, little one, we have to go back. You know, to check to see if anything else has left," Hades said. I hugged him and kissed his cheek in farewell, doing the same with Persephone. The God and Goddess got on the Pegasuses and flew off. I waved and turned back ot Jasper.

He was looking down ashamed. I hugged him and whispered in his ear.

"Its alright, don't worry bout it."

"But I attacked you," Jasper mumbled. I smiled up at him.

"It's a natural thing Jasper, I don't blame you," I said softly. A small smile appeared on his face and he held onto me tightly. Alice watched with bright eyes, Edward was smiling and Thomas was comforting an injured Diana.

It seems that everything is going to be fine for now.

* * *

**There's the next chapter, sorry its so short, but at least I updated. Not to mention I was able to update for Half Demon's Sister today as well. Two updates in one day, new record.**

**Please review, again I'm sorry for it being so short.**


	15. A Soul Of Flame

**Sorry I'm taking so long with my stories. It's the end of Christmas break and back to school (NOOOO) so I'm going to be busy.**

**I hope you had wonderful holidays.**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter to Bella Is A Demi God. I do not own Twilight or the Greek Gods.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

EPOV (Edward)

When I saw the harpy slash Bella, I was scared to death. I was so angry and worried. Angry because the harpy had the nerve to hurt someone as special as Bella and worried because I thought I was going to lose her. But of course, as usual, Bella surprised me with fighting back.

Then Jasper attacked her, mostly for the blood that Bella was losing. This made Bella turn her attention from the harpy and to Jasper, desperately trying not to hurt him. I was close to attacking Jasper myself, but he got under control.

After everything had calmed down and Hades and Persephone left, Alice and Jasper decided to go hunting, Diana and Thomas decided to go home so Diana can get treated and Bella wanted to meet my parents.

To tell the truth, I'm scared. What if they don't like her? What if all they care about is her secret? Apparently though, Bella wanted Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett to know about her.

I evantually agreed and Bella said that she had to go back to her house to change. I nodded and raced back home. Everyone was in the living room and I went up to my room. I could feel their stares following me.I ignored their thoughts the best I could and waited in my room for Bella to come.

An hour later, I got a text from Bella saying that she was driving up the drive way. I smiled brightly and was out on the front porch within seconds, just in time to see Bella drive up. I waved slightly and stuck my hands in my pants pockets, waiting as patiently as I could for her to get out of her car.

She parked in a small, hidden spot of the driveway, then got out. My jaw nearly dropped when I saw her. She walked up, wearing studded leather pants that fit her like a second skin, a UFC camo, short-sleeved T-shirt, with a sharpshooter necklace, and black combat boots.

Her hair was straightened and flowed down her back smoothly, her smokey eyes staring at me happily. I smiled as she took my hand. I led her into the house slowly, looking at her nervously. She nodded and followed me inside.

Carlisle and Esme came into the main foyer then, curious to see who was here. When they saw Bella, they froze in shock. They instantly knew who she was.

"Hi, I'm Bella! And you must be Carlisle and Esme, correct?" Bella said, excitedly. Esme recovered first and nodded with a bright smile, coming forth to shake Bella's hand.

"Why, yes. I'm Esme, and this is my husband Carlisle." Esme said, gesturing to him. Carlisle stepped forward and shook Bella's hand as well.

"Welcome to our home," he said with a smile.

"Thank you, and I must say, you have a very beautiful house. Esme, did you do design it?" Bella asked, her eyes curious.

"Actually, yes. Thank you," Esme said with a bright face. _You picked a good one. I really like her, Edward!_ I sighed with relief.

Then a certain, pig-headed, blond female vampire had to ruin the moment and race down stairs to be greeted by the sight of Bella conversing calmly with my parents.

_That little bitch! How dare she come to MY house and interact with MY family! I swear I am going to- _Rosalie's thoughts cut off when I shot her a glare. Sometimes I really wanted to murder that women, excuse me. Calling Rosalie a woman would be an insult to other women of the world... Yes even females like Jessica and Lauren, insert a shudder here. So let me rephrase that, sometimes I really wanted to murder that blond headed thing... Yeah that works.

Bella looked up and I immediately smiled brightly at her. Bella seeing my smile, smiled brightly back at me and grabbed onto my hand. If I was a human, my heart would have been going a mile a minute and I would have blushed.

Bella turned back to my family with a smile, easily stunning them into silence by her calmness.

"Carlisle, Esme, can we talk in Carlisle's office please?" Bella asked. Way to be subtle Bella. I rolled my eyes and followed them as they went up the stairs to Carlisle's sound proof office, thank God for that.

"What did you want to talk about Bella?" Carlisle asked, raising an eyebrow and sitting behind his desk.

"Oh, I wanted to tell you about what I am of course," Bella stated as if it was the most easiest thing in the whole world. This made Carlisle sit up straighter with Esme on his desk. She looked intrigued as well.

"Really? Well, go on, go on!" Carlisle encouraged eagerly. Bella laughed and started with her tale. I zoomed out, since I heard this many times before.

"Well, I'm a Demi god, the offspring of a god and a mortal. My father is the Greek god Hades and my mother was a mortal named Renee. I never knew my mom, she left me on the doorstep of Hell when I was a baby and Persephone, another Greek goddess, has been my mother ever since," Bella said. Carlisle's eyes were shining brightly and Esme's thoughts were sympathetic.

_That poor girl. She never even knew her mother..._ Esme thought. I smiled slightly and waited for Bella to continue.

"So yeah, I lived in Hell my whole life, only coming up to check up on the world of the living and to get away from the souls when I wanted to. I also have many powers," Bella hinted. Once again, Carlisle sat up straighter.

"Can you demenstrate your powers?" Carlisle asked, eager as ever. Bella laughed and sat back in her chair.

"Sure. You might want to back away," Bella said and we did so. Then, she continued, "Alright, my first trick is the Flames of The Dead. It's basically fire in the shape of souls. This power is very destrucatble and very dangerous," she muttered.

Then she held out her hand and there was a bright flash, making me have to block my eyes. When the light died down, I looked up and my eyes widened. Standing in front of me was my mother, in the form in flames. My actual, human mother. I looked at Bella, noticing that her eyes were glazed over, as if not realizing she sent my mom here. I turned back to my mom to see her reach towards me then stop herself.

"Edward, you've grown into a fine young man. I am proud to be your mother," she said to me. Then she turned to Carlisle and Esme, a smile gracing her lips. "Thank you for taking care of my boy, I am forever grateful," Mom said. They were stunned silent as the flames disintergrated, leaving Bella collapsing to her knees and hands.

"I-I didn't call for Elizabeth... How'd she get here... She's supposed to be in Heaven, I can only contact those in Hell..." Bella murmured, her body trembling. She stood up shakily, the hand that was open now in a fist.

"Bella..." I whispered. I reached for her and she stepped back, Bella's eyes were wide and frightened. This hasn't happened before. I saw her scared before.

"I-I'm sorry," Bella whispered. She then turned and ran, her hair blowing out behind her. I stood there, shocked into silence, like Carlisle and Esme.

We heard a car start, then tear down the driveway, and away from the house. I fell to my knees, making Esme come over.

"Honey, she's just scared. Obviously she thought she didn't do a good thing and left," Esme murmured in my ear so only I could hear her.

I nodded and got up. I trudged to my room, closing and locking the door, indicating that I wanted to be alone. Then, walking over to my window, I looked at the sun that was setting and rethought about today.

_I saw my human mother today. And it was thanks to Bella... She was able to get my mom and I was able to talk to her at least one time. Thank you Bella.. I love you._

* * *

**There you have it. Seriously, I am sorry it's taking so long.**

**Please review. Goodnight, good morning, or good afternoon to whenever you read this.**

**:)**


	16. Bella, Bella? Where Are You?

**Anyway, thank you far all the reviews while you've been waiting. This chapter will hopefully be longer. Hey people sorry I haven't been updating lately, I've been seriously buisy. Anyway, I think I'm failing Algebra... Ugh why does it have to be so hard! **

**Anyway, I do not own Twilight or the Greek Gods, just the plot.**

**Enjoy! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

* * *

BPOV (Bella)

What am I? A coward? Yep! That's what I am. At the moment, I'm running away from something I did that was actually good. I brought back to soul of Elizabeth Mason, but I didn't mean to! I meant to bring back one of the men that Edward drained in his rebellious years. I didn't mean to bring back his mother!

Why am I running away though? Because I think Edward is going to regret meeting me now that I brought back old pain. I arrived back at my house and rushed inside, Blacky was already waiting for me. I got out some food and gave him a sugar cube, then flopped onto my couch. I ran a hand through my hair.

Ugh why am I so stupid?

...

...

Hours passed into the night and Blacky was asleep near my feet. I was watching TV for the past few hours, with nothing else to do. Suddenly, I felt like I was being watched. Probably just paranoid from all the souls I had to endure back in the Underworld, back home.

I started flipping channels when I saw that George Lopez was on. I guess this is okay...

I watched the first thirty minute episode when I heard something near the front door. I got up and went to see what was going on. I didn't feel like using my powers at the moment, so I didn't it was probably just the wind and rain anyway. Nothing seemed different so I went back to my seat on the couch.

As I was watching the second George Lopez show when suddenly, the door came bursting in. I instantly got up and Blacky was jolted awake with a cry. He started beating his wings, but that didn't stop the man that came in from grabbing me and putting a funny smelling cloth to my mouth and nose. I screamed and screamed, but no one heard me since it was muffled by the cloth. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was red eyes and pale skin. Vampire.

EPOV (Edward)

The sun rose and it was time to go to school. I got ready and raced down stairs, where Jasper and Alice were waiting. The three of us decided that we would drive together from now on, until Bella told Emmett or Rosalie (not likely Rosalie though), alone. If she told one of them, then that vamp can come and drive with us again.

We went out to the Volvo and started off to school.

"So, what do you think Bella is going to do today?" Jasper asked. I told them about the pranks and jokes Bella always had in class, which helped it not be boring.

"Who knows, she's unpredictable," I said adoringly. Bella has been on my mind all night. Even if I tried to stop thinking about her, it was impossible.

"Dude, ask her out already! It's obvious she likes you too," Jasper said, Alice nodding in agreement.

"Should I? I mean, what if she says no," I said with a depressed note in my voice.

"Without my future seeing powers, I can tell she will say yes!" Alice said happily.

"I hope you're right," I sighed. We pulled in and I looked around for anything that would resemble Bella. Nothing, that's odd she's usually the first one, or at least one of the first ones.

I parked in my usual space and we all got out of the Volvo. We stayed there, waiting for Bella to pull in. When Thomas and Diana arrived, I knew something was wrong. Bella was always before them. The two walked up, looking around for Bella.

"Hey, where's the Princess?" Thomas said. Princess was his mock name for Bella, since she's the only favorite daughter of Hades and possibly the heir. We all waited for Bella but when everyone else started to arrive, we knew Bella wasn't going to be here. That's just wrong, Bella's always here before anyone else, even if she is going to skip. The rest of my family came into the parking lot and parked in the spot next to mine.

"Emmett, have you seen Bella?" I asked worriedly. Emmett shook his head and looked around.

_Sorry bro, when we passed her house on the way here, her car was still in her driveway_, Emmett thought. I nodded and got back in the car.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Alice asked.

"I'm going to Bella's house, I need to see something," I replied, already taking off. I sped towards her house, my breathing heavy and shallow. Please be alright Bella. Her house came into view and I slowed to a stop, looking up at the house. All looked calm, but with a closer inspection, I could see that the door was misplaced, as if someone or something broke in and tried to put the door back exactly how it was. I rushed in and stopped at the sight of the living room.

Everything was a mess, the tv was knocked over, cracked but still playing. The curtains were torn down and their were claw marks everywhere. Whatever happened to Bella, she obviously struggled. Not to mention the fact that the couch was on the other side of the room. There was a faint whining sound coming from there and then a snort. Black Star! I ran over to him and moved the couch away from his limp, black haired body. I could see why he couldn't have gotten away. Black Star's wing was trapped under the heavy couch and is now broken. Black Star struggled to his hoofs, but refused my help stubbornly. Wonder where he learned that from...

"Blacks, what happened here? Where's Bella?" I asked him, feeling kind of stupid because I'm talking to a flying horse. Blacks, however, understood me and thought back to what happened.

Flashback through Black Star's eyes

_He was asleep at first, so he didn't see what was happening at first, but he could hear the TV on. It was calm for a while, Bella had just finished ranting about something and they were calming down. He could hear the soft, even breathing of Bella near by, on the couch._

_Suddenly, there was the sound of someone pounding on the door. Through Blacks ears, I could hear Bella get up and walk towards the door, then walk back. All was calm... Until the door was busted in, waking Blacks up, his eyes shooting up. The man that came in moved quickly, obviously a vampire, towards Bella and placed a cloth over her mouth and nosed. Muffled screaming came from Bella as she fought back against the vampire that was holding her. _

_I could see Bella's hands claw at the vampire and she was kicking as hard as she could, but could not faze the vampire. Her wild kicks brought down everything they came in contact with, the curtains, the furniture. However, she didn't touch the couch. Her attempts grew feeble and then stopped as she blacked out, becoming limp in the vampires arms._

_I could hear Black Star crying out, feel his rage as he reared at the vampire that held Bella. Her eyes were closed, hair covering her face. His wings were flapping like crazy, until the unknown vamp dropped Bella carelessly onto the ground and picked up the couch, then threw it at Black._

_He tried to get out of the way in time, but the couch was already on top of him, making him get down. The couch landed mostly on his wing, crushing the bone. I could feel Black Star's shame and depression. He lost the battle of saving Bella and he broke his wing._

End of Flashback

I looked at Blacks and he was looking down, tears in his horse eyes. I patted him on the back and whispered.

"It's okay, we'll find Bella," I murmured. Blacks nudged his head against my chest lightly.

_I guess not all vampires are cruel and selfish_, Blacks thought. I laughed and nodded.

"You're right, not all of us are," I replied with a grin.

* * *

**Well there you have it. Bella gets kidnapped and Edward is on his way to save the day... Okay I seriously did not just rhyme. **

**Anyway, please review and I'll have a cookie for you... AGAIN REALLY!**

**I'm gonna leave before my rhyming thing starts to become too much or something.**

**GRRR!**


	17. Bella Is Found

**Sorry it's taking so damn long. Oh and I started this chapter in school so I'm sorry if it's bad.**

**I do not own Twilight, no matter how much I want to.**

**Anyway, I'm happy that you all were patient while I was trying to finish this chapter.**

**Please enjoy** **readers.**

* * *

BPOV (Bella)

_Where am I? What's going on? Why do I hurt so much?_ I thought as my eyes opened to pitch black darkness. I was lying on my sides, oddly enough feeling the cold stone floor. I looked down and almost fainted. I WAS NAKED! Apparently these vampires are perverts... I looked back down and sighed in relief. At least I'm still untouched and pure. Looking around, I noticed a small black silk robe. Putting it on quickly to save my body from any unseen seeing eyes, I looked around for a way out.

Since I'm daughter of Hades, I grew accustomed to seeing in the dark. Snapping my fingers, a small ball of Hell's fire formed in my hand and I was able to see the room I was in more clearly. Not much was there. There was a cot, with only a single pillow and a ripped up, scratch small blanket. Turning around I saw a _locked_ door and barred, small square window. It was so small, I couldn't even see if it was night or day, it was more like an a hand hole.

I growled and flopped onto the cot, then groaned. It was so uncomfortable! Haven't these people heard of hospitality? I sit up, leaning against the concrete wall. I closed my eyes to try to meditate on the seriously uncomfortable cot and murmured under my breath in Ancient Greek.

After a few minutes of meditation I felt my self hovering. I still mumbled in Ancient Greek. Suddenly, the steel door burst open, breaking me out of my concentration. I fell back onto the pathetic excuse of the bed as ten vampires with machine guns. Why they would need them, I will never know. The vampires lined the walls beside the door and stood still as stone. Then a certain red-head, female vampire came in and I recognized her immediately.

"Victoria! I should have known you were the one responsible for all this mess!" I growled at her, standing up. She cackled that chilling, evil laugh of hers as she turned her red, hungry eyes on me, or more like my neck. I growled low in my throat.

"Aw, aren't you happy to see me?" Victoria replied in a sickly sweet voice. I gagged lightly at the sound.

As happy as I would be if I saw a Titan, coming at me with the Hydra," I sneered back. Victoria's smile dropped into a snarl. Her red eyes glittered with anger.

"Why you little pest!" Victoria screeched as she came at me. I jumped out of the way at the last second, having her crash into the cot.

"Aw, did I make wittle Icky Vicky upset," I cooed. She screamed and came slashing at me with her claw like nails, her hand shaped into talons. I dodged her, backing away slowly, ducking and stepping to the side.

"You, you bitch!" Victoria screamed out as she flew at me once again. I jumped down onto my back and kicked her stomach up. This made her crash into the ceiling. Getting back to my feet, I turned toards the ten vampires lining the walls. Then, Victoria jumped down in front of them and raised her hand. With her middle and index finger, she motioned the vamps to attack.

_This is going to take longer than I thought_, I thought with a sigh.

They attacked.

EPOV (Edward)

-a hour before the fight with Victoria-

I paced the living room with my hands tugging my hair roughly. My family watched me with careful eyes. Rosalie was thinking vile thoughts about Bella, which made my case even worse.

"Edward, what happened to Bella?" Alice asked quietly. I turned towards my pixie sister and nodded, confirming her thoughts. Her eyes watered with tears that would never be shed and she hugged my body tightly. "Oh... No. Please, no!" Alice dry sobbed. I held her in my brotherly way. Alice already thought of Bella as a sister.

"What's going on, not all of us have freaky powers like you," Emmett said in annoyance. I growled at him.

"It's Bella. She was kidnapped, last night," Alice murmured. Everyone who knew Bella's secret stiffened and looked at each other in fright and sorrow. Then Alice's eyes widened and glazed over as she and I watched the vision.

Vision

_Screams. You could hear Bella's screams clearly._

_The vision changed._

_In the next vision, Bella was lying on hte ground. Her pale skin stood out against the dark. Her brown almost black and blue hair fell gently against her shoulders and covered everything from the waist up. Luckily, nothing else was showing, nothing that I shouldn't see anyway._

_The vision changed again._

_This vision showed that Bella was awake and dodging the attacks of ten vampires, the ten were male and then there was one red-haired female vamp._

_Then the female lunged at Bella, though she dodged easily. _

_I recognized the area. It was an abandoned apartment building in Seattle._

End of vision

Alice and I were pulled out of the vision.

"We know where Bella is!" I said happily and raced out of the house, with everyone following. Surprisingly, so was Rosalie.

BPOV (Bella)

My teeth clenched as a vampire almost got my ankle. _I can't keep doing this for long_, I thought bitterly. My feet pressed against the wall, crouched, then pushed myself off as more vampires attacked me. I noticed that they went straight through the wall. What I never got, was why they didn't use the machine guns. Didn't they know that a machine gun was an automatic weapon? Hello, can you say morons? The hole in the wall gave me a new escape route. Yay for me for being captured by stupid vampires.

Launching my body, I made it through the newly made hole in the wall. Smiling victoriously, I broiught my hand up, full of money I took from a vampire's pocket as they tried attacking me many times before.

With a burst of speed, I ran through Seattle, or what looked like it, to a clothing store. I saw one that sold dresses and went in. Dresses were easy to get into and gave me more movement to move. Everyone gaped at my lack of clothes but I paid them no attention as I looked around for something decent and my style to wear. I smiled as I saw a pretty little number.

I reached and pulled out a Victorian Vogue dress and looked at the price. My eyes widened at the number, $135, that's too much for a damn dress! I shrugged and went to the shoe department. I looked around slowly, keeping my senses alert. So far, no one had tried to attack me again.

I saw a pair of Alexander McQueen black, biker-styled leather ankle-boots and grinned. I'm going to be running anyway, so they will do. Hopefully the shoes will stay like they are now afterwards. I actually like them.

Looking around I noticed that there were no cameras and swiped the shoes and dress under my robe and hurried out without being seen. Did I mention that I also found black boyshorts for new underwear? Well now you know.

Going to a small hidden alley, I ditched my robe and put on my new - stolen - clothes. I started running through the forest back to Forks.

...

Still running, and I felt someone approaching in front of me. Jumping into a tree, I watched for any movement. A moment later, seven vampires entered the clearing. My eyes widened when I saw it was Edward and the other Cullens, even Rosalie! Most likely to find out my secret though.

I decided to have fun and a small spark of Hell's fire landed on her leather jacket sleeve. Alice looked at the others after smelling smoke and shrieked.

"Rosalie! Look at your sleeve!" she yelled. Rosalie looked and screamed, shedding the jacket instantly. Pretty soon, the air filled with the scent of burning leather and I ended my fun.

Running back a little ways I came, I crouched on the ground, curling into a ball under an oak and started fake sobbing. No doubt Edward heard me.

EPOV (Edward)

We were running. For some reason, I could smell Bella's scent and no one else's, apart from my family's of course. Then the air filled with the scent of smoke and burning leather.

"Rosalie! Look at your sleeve!" I heard Alice scream. Looking back, I almost started laughing as Rosalie screamed and tried to get away from the burning jacket as soon as possible. Too bad that was her favorite jacket too. Not that I care, she deserves it.

I turned back to face the way we were going when I heard absolutely fake sobbing. Sounded like Bella. Sniffing the air, I realized something.

It is Bella! I smiled brightly at the thought of having her in my arms again and ran towards the sound. Alice followed me her thoughts wild.

_Oh my God, that's Bella! And she isn't harmed, I can't smell any blood!_ Alice thought happily. I agreed and soon we came across a perfectly calm Bella. She was in a short dress, that showed off her long, milky, perfect legs and in ankle boots. She stood up quickly and rushed over to us in a blur.

Then, her warm arms were wrapped around me and Alice as she started trembling.

"EDWARD ALICE!" She screamed out. We laughed in relief and hugged her back.

The rest of the family caught up with us and those who knew Bella's secret sighed in relief and hugged her tightly, all happy to see that she was safe. Rosalie and Emmett hung back a bit, feeling uncomfortable, at least Emmett did, Rosalie was livid. She just lost her favorite jacket and her family didn't care, but now that we found Bella, we are all acting happy and alive again. Or at least that's what she thought.

"Guys guys, I'm alright. A few petty vampires can't take me on!" Bella boasted. She was about to speak again but then the red headed female from the vision arrived in the clearing. Bella turned to look at her, then groaned.

"Oh come on!"

* * *

**Hehe I'm evil aren't I? Kept you guys waiting and now the chapter ends with a cliffy :) Evillll.**

**Please review and the next chapter will most likely come quicker than this one did.**

**Bye bye! Till next time!**


	18. I Can't Do It

**Okay hello my readers, so happy you waited patiently… Err well most were patient. *glares pointedly at** **.20xX***

**Anyway, I am sad to report the fact that I have writer's block for my other stories. I have to say that I am kind of pleased with the amount of reviews I have been getting ^_^. **

**I do not own Twilight or any Greek Gods. **

**Please enjoy.**

BPOV (Bella)

I looked as Victoria came bursting into the clearing and groaned.

"Not again," I groaned, glaring hard at the red headed vampire. She never gives up, does she? She doesn't even know when to give up!

Crouching low, I watched as she mirrored my movements. This probably isn't a good idea to fight in such a short dress, in front of males no less, but I don't really think that there is a choice or option right about now.

With a snarl of rage, she jumped at me. Once again, at last second, I rolled away, having her land at where I was just standing.

"Come now Vicky, I thought you would've known my tactics by now," I taunted as I side stepped her lunge. As Victoria got up, I back-flipped, coming up behind the pale figure, kicking her in the back, this gave me the opportunity to do another back-flip as she was pushed forward. I landed with one leg stretched out to the side, my other leg coming underneath me, my hand touching the ground softly.

"Ugh, why can't you die, you bitch!" She screamed at me, clawing at me with her nails. I smirked and dodged each time. She knew better than to leave her weak spot open, but she didn't realize that she slipped, leaving her stomach exposed. Not missing my chance, or wasting a second, I dove in, landed a strong, Hell-flame filled punch into her gut.

This caught her off guard and she flew back. There was even a scorch mark on where I hit her.

I laughed as she once again came at me, and we started our dance once again. She kept trying to claw me or get a blow in, though I was still ducking and side-stepping, walking back words. She was getting faster and so was I, our dance speeding up.

I was getting way too cocky by now. I felt a vampire attack me from behind. With a grunt, I pushed my legs, jumping as high as I could, the vampire going right under me and into Victoria. I laughed aloud and stood back in front of the Cullens. They have been silent for the whole time, but even they knew better not to distract me.

I was lost in my thoughts, making me vulnerable. Victoria took this time to tackle me to the ground. I let out an embarrassing yelp as Victoria pinned me under her stone body. I thrashed, refusing to use my powers with Rosalie and Emmett here.

I growled quietly and used my last resolve. I lowered my mental shield, letting Edward into my head and thoughts. I winced inside, feeling him enter and probe around. Ignoring the feeling, I continued with what I was doing.

_Edward! I can't use my powers with Rosalie and Emmett here. Get them out of here, now! _I screamed at him in my thoughts. Edward has a shocked look but motioned for Alice to get the two named vampires away from here. The others who knew my secret stayed.

I screamed when I suddenly felt fangs enter my neck. Victoria bit me! I kicked her off and put a hand to my neck. I could feel the venom try to run its course through my veins but Dad trained me to fight off the venom of vampires and other things when I was five. My body instantly pushed the venom back out of the wound, making it run down my throat. I glared at Victoria as a small drop of my blood ran down her chin, making a bright red trail against her white skin.

My eyes flashed with anger. How dare she? Then again, she doesn't fight or play fair. A trait she and I shared. Rosalie and Emmett were going and so was the fact that I couldn't use my powers. I stomped a foot on the ground, towards Victoria. First, nothing happened. Then, the Earth shook, but only for a short time. Third moment, the Earth shook longer… Finally, at the fourth moment, there was a crack in the ground heading towards Victoria. It opened up, exposing the revengeful souls of the people Victoria drained in her life as a vampire. She screamed in fright as they held her down, me stalking towards them. A sadistic smile appeared on my face as I stopped next to the struggling vampire. Her red eyes were crazed as she tried to get free.

Smirking, I placed a foot against Victoria's stomach, holding her down as the souks flew back into Hell, the Earth closing behind them. Victoria looked up at me in fright, her mouth opening and closing.

"What's the matter? Afraid? Of little ol' me?" I sarcastically hissed out, stepping roughly onto her stomach. I could hear her skin crack underneath me. She screamed in pain and I stopped, flashbacking.

I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill her. That was something we both knew. She knew I could have easily killed her with my power but I didn't.

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I stepped back and my bangs covered my eyes as my head hung. Not wasting any time, Victoria leapt to her feet and didn't miss the chance to run away. As the saying goes, _Run away, live to fight another day_.

I watched her as she ran away.

"Bella why are you letting her go?" Jasper whispered, looking at me. I swallowed the lump that filled my throat as I turned to face the five vampires.

"I couldn't do it," I whispered back. And I couldn't, at all.

"Why?" I heard Edward ask me. I turned slightly to look at him.

"Because…" I stopped and took a deep breath. I finished what I was saying.

"Victoria is my sister."

**Sorry its short and the dramatic cliffy. Though I have to admit, I enjoy being evil and doing this. **

**Please review. The faster and more you review, the faster I update. :P**

**See you next time on**

**Bella Is A Demi God!**


	19. Closeness And A Flashback

**Hey people. Thanks for being patient while I typed up the chapter. I know I said that I would update more often during Spring Break but I forgot how much homework I had. **

**Anyway, thanks for the wait. I do not own Twilight or the Greek gods.**

BPOV (Bella)

I heard everyone's jaw hit the ground in shock as I looked down, kicking a loose pebble across the ground with the toe of my shoe. I didn't want to see their faces at the confession.

"What?" Alice asked slowly. I sighed and my head hung.

"Victoria is my sister, okay! My own sister is trying to kill me alright!" I said as I ran off. I knew I had tears in my eyes as I ran towards town, towards my house. I got in there no trouble and noticed how much of a mess it was. With a wave of my hand and the word 'clean' muttered in Ancient Greek, my house was cleaned quickly.

I felt a small nudge against my cheek and saw the black muzzle of Blackstar. I smiled weakly at him and rubbed his nose lovingly.

"Hey, I'm sorry boy, I didn't mean to scare you," I murmured. It was then I noticed his broken wing in a white sling "Oh my dear sweet Blackstar, your graceful wing is broken!" I gasped in horror. I was at his flank instantly and he rolled his eyes at me as if to say, _It's nothing Bella, I'm stronger than that!_ I rolled my eyes at him back and whimpered. "Oh Blackstar, you are injured," I whimpered as I placed my hand at the base of his broken wing. My hand glowed a dim red as I heard the bones in his wing snap back into place.

With a whine Blackstar stiffened then relaxed when it was all over. I smiled and pat his newly repaired wing. I took off the sling and he flapped it experimently before nodding happily. I sighed, my sad mood back, which Blackstar instantly picked up on.

He gave me a look that said, _What's wrong Bella?_ I sighed and looked down again, feeling Blackstar wrap his newly healed wing around me bringing me closer to his flank. I smiled at him slowly and we sat in the living room.

"It was Victoria Blackstar, remember her? She was the one who had those vampires steal me," I said, staring at the roaring fire. Blackstar placed his head on mine, giving me the comfort I needed. Leaning against his side, I was sucked into a flashback.

_Flashback_

_I screamed in laughter as I ran through the castle of the Underworld. Dad was following behind me, walking calmly. He stared at me before smiling. _

_"Bella get back here!" he called. I turned around and raced back to Dad's side. Hades smiled down at me and kneeled in front of me, his hand on my head. "My Dear, you must act more sophisticated. Your uncle, Zeus, is waiting in the throne room for me, so he can you meet you my sweet daughter. Follow the Hell Hound to your room to change out of your clothes, okay?" he explained. I smiled and nodded._

_"Yes Daddy!" I said. I was maybe seven but this was the first time I was meeting my uncle. He never comes down to Hell, because he's always up in Olympus. I nodded and ran off after the Hell Hound to my room to change my outfit. Dad wanted my clothes to be nicer for Uncle Zeus. I went to my closet and looked through it. Since I get my clothes from my outside world and don't wear the Greek togas. Grabbing an Alexander McQueen black stretch dress with a tiered ruffle trim. I looked through my shoes and sighed. What to choose what to choose. I finally decided on a pair Mcq By Alexander Mcqueen lace black platform lace up booties. _

_I looked in the mirror and thought something was missing. Suddenly one of Persephone came into my room and saw me. _

_"Oh, you look beautiful. But you are missing something. Oh I know!" she exclaimed as she dragged me to my mirror, sitting me down. I closed my eyes, knowing that she was doing my make up and hair. After a while, she squealed. "All done!" _

_I opened my eyes and smiled happily when I saw myself. My hair was pulled back and fell in loose, soft curls down my back, showing off my black sweet swirls earrings, and on top my head was my black swan jeweled tiara that was made for me when I was a baby still. Persephone made my eyeliner look like I have cat eyes with soft black eyeshadow with a soft brown highlighting my eyes, my mascara light. She used a soft pink lip gloss that makes my lips look nice. _

_I smiled at Persephone. "It's perfect," I squealed, hugging her. She hugged me back and we went to the throne room. When we got to the throne room, we stood straight, though I hated it so much. Persephone squeezed my hand in comfort and we waited to be announced. _

_I heard Dad's voice talking to Uncle Zeus, announcing us in. Persephone opened the heavy wooden doors and went inside, her black lace dress swirling around her. I followed her slowly, looking at my feet, suddenly nervous at meeting the King of the gods. I heard Dad's voice say proudly, "And here is my daughter, Isabella." I looked up slowly, blushing looking up into the stormy eyes of my uncle. I felt his eyes raking over me, analyzing me. _

_I was uncomfortable under his gaze, keeping my back straight, shuffling my feet. I heard Zeus speak. "Brother, your daughter is a beauty, for a Demigod," he said. I stiffened and my eyes started to glow. For a Demi god? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Just because I'm half-blooded doesn't make me less than the gods and goddesses in Olympus. Clenching my fists, I kicked my feet, bringing me up into the air behind my uncle. _

_I backflipped, happy at the fact that I decided to wear black shorts under my dress so no one had a chance at seeing my underwear. My heeled feet came in contact with Zeus' back, catching him by the element of surprise, making him go down easily. I stood on his chest glaring down at the man._

_"This is the Kind of the Greek gods? Feh, nothing more than a weakling," I taunted. "If you truly are the almighty, powerful Zeus, stand up and fight!" I challenged, jumping back, landing in my fighting position. I knew I taunted him enough to make him beyond angry. Dad was shaking his head at me but didn't stop me from fighting. Zeus stood and glared at me._

_"Insolent girl!" he yelled, his hands forming lightning bolts in his palms. I smirked happily as I stood calmly. He threw the bolt at me but I neatly dodged. My hands were behind my back as I grinned. He was growing more and more angry at me, though I was having so much fun. I laughed as he tried to hit me with another bolt, which made me jump onto the walls, running along them as he continued to throw the lightning. I jumped off the wall, kicking myself into a side spin. _

_Zeus didn't see it coming as I landed a kick on the side of his face, bringing him down. I landed back next to Dad's side and he was laughing out loudly. I felt pride, knowing I made my father happy. Zeus stood up and glared at me, then noticed me standing next to Hades with my head high. He must of figured out that I was only showing Dad what I learned and that I can best myself against a god. _

_Suddenly, the window crashed and a soul entered the throne room holding a scroll. It gave the scroll to Dad who unrolled it and read what the scroll had to say. I looked over his shoulder. I can't help it, I'm naturally curious. _

_It said. "Greek god, Hades, you have a daughter named Victoria Plameci. She is ten years old and is waiting with Charon at the entrance of your relm." The soul left the throne room and the window repaired itself. Dad looked at me and I looked back._

_He motioned for me and Persephone to follow behind him to the entrance of the Underworld. We left Zeus standing in the throne room, but this was important. Taking out his whistle, Hades whistled, calling Charon for him to pick us up._

_He came less than a minute, knowing not to keep the God of the Underworld waiting. I looked up at Dad, worried. Was he going to replace me with this new arrival? Persephone and I climbed into the boat after Dad and we waited to get to the entrance. I saw the girl named Victoria standing at the docking area. She definately had the air of a Hades' daughter. _

_She was wearing a black Firma Berlin oversize t-shirt blouse that exposed her stomach, also exposed her bloody bite me belly button piercing. I shuddered lightly, but didn't say anything. She was also wearing Helmut Lang black foil-wash leather effect skinny jeans. Her feet were encased by her Alexander McQueen heart peep toe skull pumps. At least they were Alexander McQueen but they were disgusting. As we got closer to her, I could see that her lips were bright red and her eyes were dark. I tried to make myself smaller. The scroll said that she was ten, but it looked like she was eighteen, a scary eighteen year old. I gulped as we got out of the ferry boat. Her hair was a firey red, which made me feel smaller, her hair was blown back gently, exposing her dagger earrings._

_"You are Victoria?" Dad asked, standing tall. She nodded and popped her gum. _

_"Yeah, you Hades?" Victoria asked with a snobbish tone. Before Dad could reply, I butted in._

_"Watch your tone! He's a Greek god, not to mention your supposed father! Show respect!" I said, defending my dad even though I knew he could take care of himself. Victoria's vivid green eyes flashed to my boring brown ones, though they were highlighted with my eye make up. Her gaze grew cold when she saw my tiara, marking me princess of the Underworld. _

_"And who are you pipsqueak?" Victoria sneered. Dad obviously proud of me for defending his honor and me being loyal, got mad. I placed my hand on his arm to stop him from doing anything. I gave Dad a look that said, 'this one's mine!'_

_I turned to face Victoria and smirked. "My name is Isabella, daughter of Hades and Renee Swan, a Demi god. And I'm your worst nightmare," I sneered setting my feet apart, eyes becoming clouded, almost like I'm blind. Victoria laughed and stepped forward. Obviously she never had training. This should be easy. The vibrations Victoria sent through the ground made me able to sense where she stood exactly and I kept my eyesight off. Eyes can betray you, you have to concentrate on your surroundings. I felt more vibrations as Victoria took another step towards me, leaving her weak spots open. Smirking, I ran in and used my index and middle fingers only to puncture her weak points. _

_I imagined that she became a jelly like being, but there was one more spot. I jabbed the back of her neck just enough to paralyze her for the time being. My eyesight cleared up and I was standing next to Dad again. He was beaming with pride once more and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. _

_"Not a hair out of place. You've been training quite well, my precious daughter," Dad praised. Glowing pride ran through me and I smiled brightly. Dad motioned for Charon to take Victoria back to the world above and that was the last I saw her, until I was fifteen._

_Flashback Ends_

My eyes snapped open when Blackstar neighed in my ear. I looked out the window and noticed that the sun was rising above the horizon. Seems Artemis finished her job as the moon for tonight. I must have fallen asleep during my flashback.

My first meeting with Victoria was not pleasent at all! I stood up and turned towards the window, looking at the sun rising. I waved at Apollo and saw him wave back from his carriage. Smiling I turned to go upstairs with Blackstar following.

I decided that I wouldn't go to school today, it was Friday anyway. I got dressed in sweat pants and a heart yin-yang tank top that said "wild at heart."

I climbed into bed and sighed. "Hopefully I can get passed this," I murmured and fell asleep, one hand on Blackstar's mane, who decided to be a weird and climbed into bed next to me. Thank God my bed still stood, I curled into his flank, his wing wrapped protectively around me.

I drifted off into dreamland.

**Well there it is! This chapter is done and done! We got to see some pride Hades has for Bella and the closeness of Blackstar and Bella! :)**

**Hope it was good for you guys.**

**Please review. Or I'll send the souls after you!**


	20. The Dreams Of Those Old Times

**Hey guys, I am so sorry for not updating as often as I should. I've been getting sick, and been so busy! Please forgive me.**

**I do not own Twilight or the Greek gods. **

**Enjoy my peeps!**

_Dream/Flashback_

_A fifteen year old Bella strolled through the castle hallways calmly. Her father called her into the throne room for some reason._

_As she approached the throne room, she strained to listen but it was dead silent, no pun intended of course. With a sigh, Bella pushed her way through the heavy doors. She walked past the windows, the souls pounding on them, trying to get into the castle and away from the fires of Hell, though it never worked before and it never will._

_Bella noticed a girl, no, woman with bright red hair and instantly knew who she was. Bella kept her face neutral as she sat on her throne chair, the chair to the right of the biggest, which was her father's chair. The one on his left, the second biggest was Persephone's._

_Victoria looked up at Bella from her position on the floor. Victoria's green, cat like eyes flashed and became joyous when they noticed the thin line of blood dripping slowly down Bella's cheek._

_Bella was getting bored. This girl was why her father called her out of training? Pathetic. She doesn't even deserve to be in this realm. Bella knew this from the first second she saw Victoria when she was only seven years old. With a sigh, Bella tried to stay patient._

_Finally, the doors burst open, Hades arriving. Bella stood instantly with respect, bowing her head as her father came up the stairs to his chair. As the Greek god sat, so did Bella. Persephone had arrived sometimes earlier why Bella was lost in her thoughts, already in her seat. Hades turned to face Victoria and narrowed his eyes menacingly. _

"_What is your business? No person from the upper world is allowed unless dead," Hades' strong voice rang out darkly. Victoria cowered and Bella rolled her eyes. Hades does that to anyone that comes in alive and demands to see him. Victoria summoned up fake courage and squared her shoulders._

"_I have come here to claim my spot as your daughter, Hades. I will no longer be left out by my own father," Victoria bravely stated, stepping forward. Bella raised an eyebrow and almost laughed. _

_So that's the reason she's here, to be noticed as the heir to Hades' throne. Bella sighed at her stupidity. It's not going to be easy to gain it girly, especially since I have the place of the heir, Bella thought grinning._

"_What do you mean?" Hades questioned, his face froze with surprise, a slight smile twitching at his lip._

"_I mean the fact that I am worthy of gaining the position as your heir," Victoria stated, as if it was obvious. Hades boomed a laugh, throwing his head back._

"_You think you will have the title as heir? I'm sorry, but there already is an heir and she's sitting at my right," Hades grinned towards Bella, pride evident in his eyes. Bella glowed brightly, grinning from ear to ear, smugly. _

_Victoria seethed as she watched. Her? That little pip squeak is the heir? Victoria simply couldn't take it._

"_No way! I'm a better choice, I know more than she can learn in years!" Victoria screeched. Bella shook her head and spoke this time._

"_Victoria, you can never be the better choice. I have trained endlessly ever since I was a baby. I have learned the ways of Father for so long. You have not been here that long nor will you make the best heir to Father," Bella said, her voice soft, but forceful. _

_Victoria's eyes grew bigger and she stepped back, while Bella turned to Hades. "However, we should let Victoria stay here. To see if she can handle it, and to see if she truly is worthy of being your daughter," Bella murmured. Hades nodded and motioned that Victoria was to wait in the hall._

_As Victoria left the throne room, Hades and Persephone turned to Bella, with a questioning look. Bella grinned evilly. "I just want some fun, we all know that she will never be good enough. Let me have my fun please Daddy," Bella pleaded. Hades and Persephone laughed and nodded._

"_Alright, but don't scar her for life." And with that Bella was able to leave. She left the throne room to find Victoria standing there, tapping her toes against the stone floors. _

"_Follow me to your room," Bella murmured as she walked down the hallways, towards one of the smallest room._

_Change in scene_

_It's been a year since Victoria joined them in Hell and her complaining has been non-stop. It's been getting on Bella's last nerve and her favorite part of the day is during training while she kicks her ass. Victoria isn't much of a fighter, afraid to get her nails or outfit ruined. _

_Today, Bella was taking Victoria up to the upper world, for their day of normalcy. _

_Bella was getting dressed at the moment and she didn't know what to wear. Bella was seventeen and Victoria is now twenty. It got on her nerves when Victoria would remind her on how she was older. Shaking her brown haired head, Bella went back to the task of choosing something to wear._

_She finally decided on a Vivienne Westwood Black Punk Chaos Chain Top, a DONDUP mini skirt, black crop leggings underneath, Anniel Elastic Ballet Suede flats, with a grayish, smoke colored snap sack, and crucifix dangling earrings. Bella smiled and didn't feel like putting on make up, so she went to the gates in front of Hades' castle._

_Half an hour later, Victoria shows up, wearing just a lace waist short dress, platform, bright red high heels, and a gold lace bangle. Bella gave her a look of annoyance._

"_It took you more than an hour to do that?" Bella deadpanned. Victoria scoffed._

"_Of course not, I wake up naturally gorgeous, I just needed time to get my perfect outfit on," she praised herself in a loud voice, as if wanting everyone in Hell to hear. I covered my ears, growling. But before Bella could say anything, Victoria was already getting in Charon's boat._

_And slutty.. Bella thought with a grumble, getting in after Victoria. _

_Time Skip_

_After being in the upper world for about an hour, Bella was ready to go back home already. However, Victoria didn't want to go back. She was having too much fun in the world she grew up in, shopping and whatnot. _

"_I'm going home, come back when you're ready," Bella muttered, heading back. Little did she know that Victoria was attacked by a vampire after she left for the Underworld. _

_End of dream_

**Well there you go. Hope you enjoyed. I already started on the next chapter actually, even before I was halfway done with this one.**

**Please review. I truly am sorry for the wait, forgive this slow updating author!**

**Love ya guys!**

**REVIEW!**


	21. Confessions Of A Demi God and A Vampire

**Here is the next chapter! I told you it would be coming sooner than the others did!**

**Mwahaha I am accomplished, I kept my promise!**

**Please enjoy. **

Gasping, I shot up, sitting upright in my bed. Black Star looked up at me with tired eyes. I groaned, leaning forward, my head in my hands. Why did Victoria have to show up now? Just when I was falling in love with Edward, she shows up and ruins everything!

You see, whenever Victoria comes around, she doesn't leave me alone until I am driven from my current location. This happened before, years ago.

I turned to Black Star and sighed. "I guess I'm going to have to leave. Better now than later," I murmured. Black Star bowed his head, knowing that I, no I mean, we needed to leave, immediately.

I then realized something. I fell asleep, I actually slept! I don't sleep, can't sleep! Must be my mortal side coming through. Shaking my head, I got up and out of bed. Black Star stayed where he was.

Blowing my bangs out of my face, I went into my closet to get dressed and get packed. Shifting through some clothes, I went for a Vivienne Westwood Beige Punk Chaos Chain Top, similar to the one I wore in my flashback, a Vivienne Westwood Anglomania knee length skirt, and for shoes, I chose some skateboard style, knee high converse. Since there are chains on my top, no necklaces were needed. Looking at the time, I put on some simple red jeweled earrings in, a spike-studded cuff, and pulled my hair back in a feather hair tie.

I packed a quick bag of clothes I needed, deciding that I could keep wearing my knee highs until I came back. Black Star was already outside, grazing on the green grass. I also had packed a bag for him, filled with what he needed, and some oats.

When I came outside, Black Star looked up and bowed down so I could get on his back. After getting comfortable, the Pegasus took off into the air, his beautiful black wings beating to gain height and speed. I grasped onto his black mane, to keep balance as we soared among the clouds.

EPOV (Edward)

I haven't seen Bella since she revealed that the vampire, Victoria, was her sister. It brought a shock on all of us. Not just that Bella has a sister, but the fact that her sister is trying to kill her. As soon as I heard that, all I could see was red. My family had to basically hold me back from going after Victoria.

It was getting pretty late, so I decided to go to Bella to check on her, see if she's alright. Running towards her house, my thoughts went wild over all of this. Victoria is her sister, and she wants Bella dead. But, why? Why does Victoria want Bella dead? What did she do to her? Bella's house loomed over head, and as I looked into her window from the tree, I could see that Bella was asleep.

She was curled into Black Star's side, with his wing covering her small body, his head on the pillow above hers, almost like he was protecting her. I smiled and stayed. I heard her murmuring something about Victoria and shopping. Times like these I wished I could read her mind.

I stayed until the sun rose, and it seems today the sun felt like coming out. Guess this means I won't be able to be seen by humans, thank you God! With one last glance at Bella, I left, running towards the house.

Everyone was in the living room.

_So, how's Bella?_ Alice thought looking up at me. I shook my head.

"She was asleep when I got there," I answered, thinking of her peaceful face. I smiled my crooked smile and went upstairs. The sun was rising higher. Suddenly, there was a black streak across the sky. I blinked and watched the black streak closer. I saw wings and a horse body. Then there was a dark shape on the streak's back.

Suddenly, I had a sinking feeling in my chest. I knew who and what that was.

Bella and Black Star were flying out of Forks, and by the looks of it, they were in a hurry. I broke the glass from one part of my window and ran through the forest to Bella's house again. The back door was still open and as I went in, Bella's scent hit my nose, it was everywhere.

I walked through the house, it was deserted. I sat heavily on the couch and leaned till my head was in my hands. Bella left…

Suddenly, there was a sound coming from the darkest corner. I jumped to my feet and crouched, growling darkly. My eyes flashed with anger as my gaze locked on the corner. Then, there was a beautiful laugh.

"Calm down tiger, it's just me," a beautiful, musical voice floated towards my ears. My eyes grew big.

"Bella? I thought you left!" I exclaimed as I straightened. Bella stepped out of the dark shadows and into the dim light, since the sun was being blocked mostly by the dark curtains.

"Naw, I just needed Victoria to think I was left. I'm not about to let that vampire run me out of somewhere I'm actually comfortable," Bella grinned.

"But I saw Black Star flying out of town with a dark shape on his back," I stuttered. Bella nodded.

"Yeah, I had Black Star fly me a few miles out of town, land, then keep flying back to the Underworld," Bella explained, shrugging. "Victoria was waiting for me to leave this place, she always tries to get me out of my current home," Bella muttered, stepping closer.

I ran a hand through my hair. "Then why did you stay?" I asked, truly curious.

Bella's face brightened with her incredible smile and she was close enough to wrap her arms around my neck, pulling her face closer to mine. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I stayed, because I wanted to tell you something," she murmured, her sweet breath fanning over my senses. I blinked to regain control.

"R-really? What?" I stuttered, embarrassed.

"I love you," she murmured as she pressed her lips to mine. Sparks flooded my body and before I knew it, my arms were around her waist, bringing her small body closer to mine. Whimpers were heard as we kissed, our lips moving in synch.

"Bella, I love you too," I murmured against her soft, pink, full lips. Finally, we both admitted our feelings for each other. I love Bella, she loves me.

"Good because I ain't ever letting you go Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

"Like wise Isabella Marie Swan."

**Oh yes, they finally admit their feelings towards each other. I think I'm gonna cry… Naw. **

**Hope you all enjoyed it; I know I liked writing it. **

**Please review my peeps. **

**Bai!**


	22. The Story Of Our Lives

**Hello my readers and peoples. I'm sorry it is taking a long time but honestly, more and more writer's block is coming in and blocking me during my writings.**

**Also, I now have a beta, and he is my boyfriend, thank you baby you rock :D. Love you *smiles***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I do not want to be sued.**

**Now, enjoy!**

Three weeks later

After finally admitting our love to each other, Edward and I have been practically inseparable, unless for obvious reasons. We finally told Rosalie and Emmett about me. Needless to say, Rosalie was pissed and wanted to kill me, while Emmett was put out that he was the last to know. Then challenged me to a wrestling match. I won, of course.

Jasper has been getting better with his thirst, I've been purposely injuring myself so he would get used to the smell of non-animal blood. It worked better than any of us thought. I've been able to sleep more surprisingly. Dad thought it was because I'm out of Hell and didn't need to worry about souls or anything like that coming in.

Alice and I are now like sisters, best friends. She dragged me shopping, much to my dismay, though we did go to my favorite stores a lot. She's even getting me ready for my date with Edward, which was that night.

She didn't let me look at my reflection in the mirror until she was done. I might have dozed off. I had dreams of Victoria. She finally died, Edward killed her when she came to my house in the middle of the night.

_Flashback_

_I yawned, it was ten o'clock at night and Edward was sitting on the bed, watching me with obvious love in his eyes. I smiled and snuggled into his side._

"_You tired yet love?" he asked me and I shook my head, smirking. Edward rolled his eyes and started to hum my lullaby. I was asleep in seconds._

_After a few hours, I was awaken by a loud growl. A flash of bright orange hair caught my attention. Victoria! I was getting up when Edward snarled, launching himself at my sister. Eyes wide in shock and awe, I watched as he ripped her apart and burned the pieces outside. _

_He jumped back through the window and lied next to me, bringing him close to his stone cold body. I felt no remorse for my sister, I was actually happy that she's dead._

_I went back to sleep and we haven't mentioned it ever again._

_End of flashback_

"Done!" Alice squealed, breaking through the haze of my thoughts.

"Finally! The torture is complete," I grinned at her. Alice pouted and turned away from me. Rolling my eyes at her dramatics, I looked at the mirror that took up a whole wall in Alice's pinkified bathroom. Makes me wonder if Jasper is bothered by it.

I looked at myself and was stunned into silence. That couldn't be me. This was a true beauty, one who belonged by Edward's side, me I'm just a plain Jane Bella. In front of me was a beautiful woman wearing a denim blue dress that ended a little above the knees, with silver heels that had small loops covered with small rhinestones on the front. My necklace had a light aquamarine pendant hanging from a silver chain, my rings connected together with a silver chain as well. My make-up was light, barely noticeable, but made my face, mostly lips and eyes, stand out perfectly.

I hugged Alice from behind. "Oh thank you Alice! You did a perfect hob with me!" I squealed. She laughed her tinkling laugh and turned to hug me back.

"I knew you'd love it! Now go, it's time for your date with my brother!" she said, pushing me into the hall. I laughed and took a deep breath to steady myself.

Walking down the stairs, I made sure to hold onto the railing to keep from falling. I stopped when I saw Edward. His crooked smile came into place as he looked me over. Taking my hand, he kissed my knuckles softly, his dancing with happiness and love. It made me blush a scarlet color.

He smiled and walked me out to his car, opening the passenger door for me. After I was strapped in, Edward closed the door, and a second later, he was in his seat starting the car. I smiled as he took my hand in his, resting them on the shift gear.

We drove into Port Angeles and stopped at an Italian restaurant called La Bella Italia. I giggled at the name and we went inside after parking the Volvo.

It was dim, but you could still see clearly. The hostess had her hazel eyes locked on Edward, which made me growl with jealousy, and hissed making her scared. Edward kissed the top of my head and turned to the hostess. She glared at me. I smirked evilly.

"Table for two," Edward said, his voice soft and low. The hostess led us to a table and then left, wobbling.

I laughed quietly to myself as Edward pulled out my chair for me and pushed me back in before sitting down himself.

I'm not going to bore you with the details, I'm just going to skip ahead towards the meadow.

When we were in the meadow, I was on Edward's lap with him humming my lullaby softly in my ear. The moment was perfect, it wasn't a moment for talking. It was the moment we knew we were forever.

Opening my eyes I looked towards my son of five years in age. Edward was sitting next to me, smiling softly listening as I talk.

"After a few months, we got married and had you, darling. You were the best, and biggest surprise we ever had," I finished the story.

Anthony Charles Masen Cullen was lying in his bed, listening to the story he asked for, the story of how me and his father had met. Edward filled in on his view points which made Anthony laugh. We had to edit, just a bit because of language. I could remember all of this like it was yesterday, crystal clear.

A soft smile was on his face as he finally drifted off to sleep, peacefully. I kissed his foreheads as I tucked him in. I heard him murmur something. Leaning forward I heard him whisper it again.

"I love you Mommy, I love you Daddy," Anthony whispered in his sleep. A brilliant smile lit up our faces at these words.

"We love you too sweetheart," I murmured as I kissed his forehead and tucked him in. Edward also kissed his forehead and we left Anthony's bedroom.

Edward and I went into our room, his golden topaz eyes staring into mine, his stone arms around my waist, my own around his neck. We didn't need to.

Edward pressed a tender, loving, kiss against my lips and a smile lit up my already bright face.

"I love you Mrs. Isabella Marie Masen Cullen," Edward murmured.

"As I love you Mr. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I murmured softly back.

**Well there you have it. This is the final chapter of Bella Is A Demi God and I really enjoyed writing it. Review **

**Also, thank you love once again for being my beta, it means a lot to me. **

**Anyway, review for the last chapter of this fanfiction. And you will receive a cookie… Maybe… Not really, anyway review for me!**


	23. AUTHOR'S NOTE VERY IMPORTANT

**So I know that you all have been waiting for chapters but I've been looking back over all the chapters I have previously written and they just looked… Off and not as good as they could be. **

**However, I'm not sure if I should rewrite them or leave them as they should be. So I've decided to let my readers help me and put it to a vote. **

**The vote is that I should rewrite the chapters for: **

**Bella's Emo Singing (Title may change as well, though the image wouldn't)**

**Bella Is a Demi God (Title may change as well, though the image wouldn't)**

**Not What You Think**

**Angel In the Surf**

**Bella Can Sing AND HOME VIDEOS! (Title will change however)**

**So please help me decide and vote whether or not I should rewrite the stories. They really do bother me. **

**Thank you,  
DeeDeeCullenforevah**


End file.
